


distance can't separate my heart from yours

by vineasphodel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Harry wants too much, M/M, Niall is fondly disgusted, Pining, Skyping, Waiting, Zayn's pretty, a lot of it, and Louis talks a lot, liam is liam, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineasphodel/pseuds/vineasphodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He stares at the computer screen for a really long time, cheeks red and flushed and yeah, this is really happening. Louis really wants to meet him and Harry really wants to meet Louis and they've always talked about it, always joked around with playful quips, but he is actually serious now and it's all too real and all too wonderfully amazing.</i>
</p><p>or the fic where Harry and Louis meet in a chat room. They don't mean to fall in love, but they do anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance can't separate my heart from yours

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my girlfriend Kat, for obvious reasons.  
> excuse the typos xx.
> 
> disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own One Direction and this is all purely fiction, no matter how much I wish it wasn't (in some ways).

"'Who are you?' asked the missing piece.

'I am the Big O.' said the Big O.

'I think you are the one I have been waiting for,' Said the missing piece. 

'Maybe I am your missing piece.'

'But I am not missing a piece.' said the Big O.

'There is no place you would fit.'

'That is too bad.' said the missing piece. 

'I was hoping that I could roll with you...'

'You cannot roll with me,' says the Big O. 

'but perhaps you can roll by yourself.'

'By myself? A missing piece cannot roll by itself.'

'Have you ever tried?' asked the Big O."

\-- _The Missing Piece Meets the Big O,_ Shel Silverstein.

 

*** * ***

  ****

It all started with Cara, if Harry was being honest.

She’d gone to class one morning and fell asleep in English. Harry and Niall had been so confused as to what the hell was wrong with her, but Barbara was grinning like a fucking idiot, so she must have known what was going on.

Turns out, she met a girl named Michelle over the internet, that they spend nights chatting about god knows what. Cara _gushed_ that she was _absolutely_ into this girl and Harry didn’t really know how or what to input into the conversation.

It’s not that he hadn’t ever had a girlfriend. There was that one night in grade school, Niall had invited him to Barbara's birthday party and played Seven Minutes In Heaven. Harry’s turn got him landed with Kendall Jenner’s and it wasn’t that she wasn’t _attractive_ or anything. It was just the first time that Harry had kissed a girl, it was the first time he felt so extremely out of place and it was also the year that Kendall was so fixated on trying to make Harry her boyfriend.

They tried. Two weeks later, they failed. Harry wouldn’t really consider it a success or a real relationship for that matter.

So, he let Niall do the talking, but listened in curiously.

He found it interesting, though. Cara had a whole group of people that she spoke to on the internet, but Michelle was something different. The way that she talked about Michelle, it was like you knew there was something there, that they were so into each other, but the minute Cara explained that she was up all night having phone sex, well, that was something Harry really wasn’t expecting, but to be honest, it was a given.

To be fair, Harry didn’t do it just to have phone sex. That was probably the last thing on his mind. Honestly, it’s just something he thought of doing because he was bored as all fuck.

And, of course, there was also the other excuse to consider.

(There was no one that Harry could really talk to. Gemma had her circle of friends so he didn't want to bother her with insecurities or whatever it was, and Niall was Harry's best mate, but there was only so much that Harry felt he could tell him. So yeah, he was pretty much stuck in this in between kind of reality and it sucked.

As Niall became frequently busy and Harry was left to the confines of his own four walled bedroom, sometimes he felt like he was going to _explode_ and that was probably why he searched thoroughly to talk to anyone, _someone_.

Cara never texted him back because she was busy phone fucking her girlfriend and Harry couldn’t really talk to Barbara because it wasn’t as if they were that close. Besides, they couldn’t talk about anything without bringing up Niall in conversation.

He just wanted someone that was going to listen to him about anything and everything. Just to be a best friend when he needed one. To kinda just be someone that was going to be there for him when he had no one else to turn to.

Harry just kind of needed a friend.

He wasn't _desperate_. Not really, it's just as of late, Harry had been spending too much time alone, having too much time to think. Sure, he is a bit of a loner, even at school despite the fact that he is well loved and Niall says he has a charm that would have any girl on her knees and panties around her ankles. Cara disagrees, but of course she does when the only thing she’s now interested in is Michelle’s pussy.

Harry's just annoyed; Niall's always busy with the football team and Harry gets it, he does. Niall has a life outside of school, outside of Harry and that’s okay, but it’s just--

Maybe he is being a whiny, angsty seventeen year old, but apparently this was the prime of his boyhood or something like that. Or maybe that was when he was thirteen, but what did it really matter anyway?

What did matter to him was that Harry felt like he was a constant bother to everyone around him, that he could fade into the background while everyone has their own things and own lives to worry about. So yeah, it only made sense in his mind to keep the people around him happy, keep himself from bothering Niall after practice when Harry knows he is tired, doesn’t bother with Cara or Barbara at all since the two are always together and it doesn’t feel the same without Niall around (Harry’s far too quiet and awkward without him and he just really doesn’t have the energy).

And now that the summer holiday has rolled around, no one really seems to have the _time_ for him anymore. Okay, yeah he was invited to a fuck ton of the parties Niall got himself invited to by upperclassman, but Harry just wasn’t _that_ into it, never really was into that kind of scene. Niall’s types of parties included a lot of half naked girls doing body shots off of each other and the last time Harry went to one of the parties, he got so high and so drunk, he spend the whole night in his bathroom and passed out, face smushed into the toilet seat. He woke up realizing his phone was cracked and his favorite beaded bracelet was missing.

He decided then that maybe he should stop partying for a while and start spending the rest of his summer nights, all the rest of the remaining month, online.

Which is exactly what he did.)

The first chat he joined contained around four people. There was mostly girls (Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Jade) and apart from Harry, there was one guy and his name was Liam, or at least that was what the rest of the girls called him, Harry unsure whether it was an alias or not (whether they all have alias’ or not).

Liam’s a nice guy, posts a lot of random videos in the chat and Harry finds him slightly amusing. He lives in Wolverhampton, so he’s really not online the same time as Harry (since he lives in Los Angeles now. Everything would have been ten times easier if Harry didn’t move out of Holmes Chapel when he was twelve), but when they are, Liam is super polite. Harry starts to learn, that that’s just how Liam is, a genuine guy that can sometimes say things that seem a little ignorant, but over all, Liam is harmless.

Leigh-Anne is from Buckinghamshire and Jade is from South Shields. Jesy happens to be from New York, so Harry spends most of his time talking to her. They are only three hours apart, which is still somewhat of a difference, but not by much. Jesy is great and Harry finds himself laughing until his stomach hurts, just letting Jesy rant about anything and everything (he comes to love her attitude).

They all got on well, didn't seem so much like strangers, but Harry was consciously aware that he could have potentially invaded their little clique (that he was once again an outsider). They filled him in on all their little jokes, made some of their own with him and Harry was welcomed from the start and even so, he felt extremely like he was intruding.

It wasn't until he met Louis that Harry felt like he was finally welcomed or at least partly.

He had never spoken to Louis before, but had seen his name on the sidebar and if he scrolled up through the chat, he could read parts of the conversation that took place without him, things Louis would say.

Jesy also talks about him a lot and what he learns is that apparently, Louis is the prime of the chat room. He learns that Louis is from Doncaster and that he is an open book. He has nothing to hide, completely and totally shameless and he is always so brutally honest that most of the time, he pushes Liam a little too far which caused him to leave the chat room so that Louis ends up by himself with the girls’. Harry had to admit he's funny, but every time he sees Louis' name, he can’t help but to feel a swell of intimidation rise in his chest. He is completely overwhelmed if he is being honest with himself.

The first time Harry enters the chat with Louis there, he treats him like he is some prized and precious gem, that he is something so immensely special. Harry is flattered to say the least.

**Harry has joined the chat.**

**Louis: ....**

**Jade: oh god**

**Louis: I have waited a whole week for this moment**

**Liam: please don't**

**Harry: hiiiiii**

**Louis: it's about time I met the wonderful Harry that everyone likes to talk about**

**Jesy: you're going to scare him away!**

**Louis: I have competition**

**Leigh: competition for what ?!**

The banter that takes place after is amusing and Harry steadily starts to like Louis. There is still a hesitance that takes place every time Louis addresses him because he is ultimately this really, _really_ cool guy. And he includes Harry in everything, turns to him when he needs an opinion or a point to prove and Harry is, well, pretty fucking ecstatic. Louis is just so cool and Harry isn’t, and Harry looks up to him, frequently gets online in the hopes that Louis is there and when he is, it ends with late night conversations, dark circles rimming Harry’s eyes that almost resemble Cara’s, but the smile that is plastered on his face proves that it was _so_ worth it because it is and _wow_.

He is so whipped on a boy he never met, doesn’t even know what he looks like, yet Harry literally comes to learn everything there is to know about Louis. He knows Louis is obsessed with tea and football, has a fuck ton of sisters, has his own flat (he ever fails to complain about that because apparently there is never any toilet paper) and there's so much more that when Harry brings it up casually in the chat when Louis is away, he would have originally thought it wouldn’t even be new information to Liam and the girls’ but when it just so happens that it does, it’s so mind blowing.

In turn, Harry gets what he wants. Louis is an incredible listener and Harry has to admit, he gives the best advice. He likes talking to Louis, so he never stops, gets online during the early mornings when he knows Louis is there. The greatest thing is that even though they're in an eight hour difference, Louis still makes the effort to talk to him everyday.

The first time he did it, it was four a.m. Louis' time.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about it. Niall had finally dragged him out into the “outside world”, decided they should go to the local mall and a group of boys side eyed him because maybe Harry let slip he thought boys were fit. It was just -- Harry was friends with _everyone_ , popular for his charm. It was just _so new_ and out of character and Harry hadn't expected anyone to snicker at the thought of fancying boys at all. Niall assured them that they were just dickheads and that he could never judge Harry, ever. Harry pretended that all was right in the world, but he nearly snapped at the dinner table when Gemma asked him why he was so moody because he just _couldn't stop thinking about it._

He reached his breaking point, leaving his dinner untouched and hauling himself in his bedroom with a huff, and maybe he was being too over dramatic by locking the door, but Harry just couldn’t care. He needed some time to breathe and it was automatic, the way he went in search of Louis.

It was a fucking miracle that he happened to be online anyway and yet there he was, Louis’ name up on the sidebar and Harry was going to take any chance that he had.

**Harry entered the chat.**

**Harry: hey youre up late**

He almost thought Louis wouldn’t reply, but the window blinked with the indication of a new message.

**Louis: yeah, i took a four hour nap earlier so now i cant sleep :( using this time to catch up on breaking bad and drink some tea**

Harry almost considered not even bringing up about what happened at the mall, but his palms were itching and everything was still so fresh in his mind.

**Louis: what about you hazza, anything good going on?**

He smiled at the nickname, something Louis came up with randomly, Liam and the rest of the girls’ even picking up on it. It’s interesting and Harry’s quite fond of it because it’s something that is just kept between them and something about that makes him feel some kind of special.

**Harry: umm, not really, the day was kinda ruined for me**

**Louis: wanna talk about it?**

And he does. Harry talks about what happened with the group of boys, how he’s most probably bisexual and Louis let’s him vent out all of frustration before beginning to type. He gives him several strings of information; how Louis was once teased in school for being gay, how he was the punch line of everyone’s jokes, but now that he is in university, it’s completely and totally okay, that everyone in uni is experimenting and he's finally feels comfortable in his own skin. He tells Harry that he shouldn’t feel ashamed, that those boys should go fuck themselves because if Harry thinks boys are fit, then good for fucking him. Harry ends up crying half way through the conversation, but by the end of it, Louis is making him smile, laugh softly as he swipes his palm across his damp cheeks.

**Louis: you should have called them out**

**Louis: be like**

**Louis: i’m not talking about you**

**Louis: and then throw up two fingers and swagger out of the place**

**Harry: swagger? so strange lol**

**Louis: i hope youre laughing irl :)**

Harry blushes at this, his cheeks heating and he bites back on his bottom lip, fingertips fleeting over the keys of his laptop. Words escape him and he doesn’t really know what to say because he is actually chuckling to himself, his cheeks hurting from smiling, but eyes red from crying.

**Harry: thank you**

**Harry: you know, for being here and listening to me and all**

**Louis: that’s what best friends do**

He blinks at the computer screen, the brightness hurting his eyes a little, but Louis’ words hit home because despite everything, Louis does actually care about him and that’s just… _wow_. Louis just doesn’t consider Harry as some bloke he met on the internet, but someone that is his friend, despite living across the world from one another.

**Louis: hey, i g2g2 work now so little haz should get some sleep and i’ll talk to you when you get up, ok? x**

Harry does sleep, gets off the chat reluctantly, tells Louis to have a good day at work while Louis replies with a rude joke. He logs off with a smile stretched on his mouth and a swelling in his chest.

His awe for Louis didn’t seize to amaze him.

About a month and a half later, photos of all six of them are exchanged. Louis, of course, is the first to initiate this (because he is always the first to initiate anything).

Leigh-Anne mentions this guy that she could potentially be seeing and says she might not or might be fucking, but Harry comes to the conclusion that she has in fact been fucking him. Louis being Louis took this as an opportunity to tease her to no end. Harry could not stop laughing and Liam isn't taking part of the conversation so Harry supposes he is too because Louis is too stubborn and if he can get shit on you, he would never let you live it down, ever.

He was easier on Harry, but still liked to tease him. More in a way that made him blush and less in a way that made him annoyed as all fuck (unlike the others).

**Louis: so have you actually seen his dick yet**

**Jesy: what the fuck Louis**

**Louis: I am genuinely curious**

**Leigh: jfc did you want a pic then?**

**Louis: no I'm pretty sure he's not as fit as me**

**Liam: lol**

**Leigh: I’ll believe it when i see it**

No one expects Louis to post a link to one of his Facebook photos, but he does it anyway. Harry hadn’t been paying much attention in the beginning. Actually, he had been eating a bowl of Coco Puffs and sipping at the remainder of the milk at the bottom and raises his brow only once at the link. He becomes extremely reluctant to click it, but he has been talking to Louis for about a month and a half.  That’s almost two months that feels so much longer. That barely-two-months feels like years, that he has known Louis all his life so why can't he see what Louis looks like?

Harry regrets it once the picture loads. He is gawking at the screen, sputters out a bit of the chocolaty milk that was in his mouth because _what the fuck_.

The thing is, Louis is really, _really_ attractive. His hair is a light brown that's a few shades darker than his complexion (which is a lovely golden tan, Harry might add), swept to the side and fringe sticking to his forehead a little. He is wearing a red and white striped shirt and is wedged between two girls, blue eyes red and glassy. So, basically, Louis is pissed drunk, face flushed, but _god_.

Harry realizes that his own mouth is wide open and its watering. Slowly, he clamps his mouth shut, presses his lips hard together in slight embarrassment and looks around the four walls of his room although no one is in the room but him, so no one would have witnessed this little slip up. Thank god for that.

He doesn't blame Louis for being so cocky though; he has every right to be. But it's nice to finally have a face to place a name to. Harry thinks the name Louis Tomlinson fits him well. He also sends him a friend request on Facebook.

It actually takes him a moment or two to gather himself, shaking his hands a bit before going back into the chat, his cheeks aflame and Harry is biting on his bottom lip so hard, he is afraid he is going to draw blood. He realizes after several minutes that Liam and Jesy had put up photos of their own, Harry clicking them and they're both considerably attractive, but he still lingers on Louis’ because _wow_.

Would it be weird if Harry saved the photo to his computer? Well, like, no one would know…

It takes him even longer to realize that Louis had addressed him in the chat room, Harry blinking at the screen in slight hesitation.

**Jade: my turn?**

**Louis: i’m more interested in what harry looks like to be honest**

**Jade: Rude.**

**Louis: you can go after him**

**Liam: go on with it, harry**

**Louis: I think i killed him with my photo**

**Jesy: please Louis**

**Liam: Always a cocky little fucker**

**Louis: listen, anyone who gets with this is lucky, right harry?**

**Louis: but really, i bet hazza is a right looker**

Harry is blushing because he doesn’t want to disappoint Louis, but all of his Facebook photos are _so_ embarrassing and everything on his Instagram are of random, pointless snapshots from his little outings with Niall (like the one photo of writing on the inside of a stall he saw at school, _oh god_. Niall calls him a ‘hipster fuck’ for it, but whatever). And he literally picks the first photo he can find, which is actually one that Niall took himself, Harry a little red faced, eyes glassy and lips pink, opening up a grey hoodie with a white tee shirt underneath that reads “#stay on your feet”. It’s probably not the best photo of him and it’s so obvious he was drinking because you could see the fucking nearly empty bottle on the table behind him. Plus, his smile is too wide and his cheeks are flamed, sun kissed or drunken hazed, he can't remember.

Harry decides it’s decent, or at least he hopes so.

**Jesy: YOURE FUCKING ADORABLE OMG**

**Leigh: aww harry !!**

**Liam: let’s calm ourselves girls**

**Jade: everyone in this chat is fucking hot**

**Louis: wow**

Harry kind of frowns at that. It's so vague, Louis' 'wow' and suddenly Harry becomes so insecure. Was that a good wow or a bad one? _What does this fucking mean._ Frustration and annoyance flares deep within Harry's chest cavity and he kind of wishes Louis would say something else about the picture, but he doesn't.

The conversation dies down into talking about meeting one day and Louis cracks his jokes that Harry is supposed to back him up on, but he isn't in the mood. Something is pooling in Harry’s gut that he can’t quite explain and he starts biting his bottom lip raw and he is just so annoyed and he doesn’t know why.

Maybe he expected more out of Louis, like a compliment or something and ‘wow’ was far off Harry’s radar. That could be interpreted into _anything_ and that was literally the problem -- Harry didn’t know what it meant. He promptly logs off early, lays in bed for several more hours before forcing himself to go to sleep.

Harry doesn’t get that much sleep that night.

He misses Louis.

Waking up the next morning, Harry's phone had blown up with notifications from Facebook, everyone in the chat had accepted the friend requests he sent, including Louis who had liked thirty of his photos (okay, Harry really couldn’t believe that) and even left a message.

With a huff, Harry reads it and although he is trying so hard to be mad at him, he can't. Not when Louis left his phone number in his inbox along with a short string of characters, listing everyone in that chat’s Skype usernames with Louis’ at the very top (tommo78) because ‘ _long distance phone calls are a bitch and my mum still pays my phone bill and she’ll fucking kill me_ ’ but that wasn’t what got Harry, wasn’t what made his cheeks the color of roses and threw his stomach in for a whirlwind.

**Missed you last night, all I could think about were those lovely curls. I’m so lucky to have met you Harry Styles :)**

He knows he only has known Louis for barely two months, knows he barely knows him (but knows everything about him at the same time). It’s so stupid, so silly, but Harry’s actually blushing, the worries of last night dissolving into nothing and Harry is just so, _so_ pleased. He feels sort of ridiculous, a little bashful and a whole lot of embarrassed. He quickly scrambles under his bed for his laptop, pulling up Skype and adds Louis in under a matter of minutes. The others could wait, as terrible as that sounded.

What Harry really isn’t expecting is when Louis adds him to his own contacts and Harry’s window pops up with a little red one.

**Louis Tomlinson: good morning curly ! :)**

And Harry’s morning couldn’t have started any better.

One afternoon (and about a month later since they had all exchanged photos of themselves), Harry joins the chat room and Jesy and Louis are arguing about something, the chat room moving way too fast for Harry’s liking to even scroll up.

He’s a little annoyed for accidentally leaving his phone in his bedroom that day. The summer holiday ended and class was back in session. Harry had been spending the past week or so messaging Louis on Skype every waking moment, from the second he got up out of bed to the very second he fell asleep, even in between classes. Eventually, of course, Harry had to tell Niall, Cara and Barbara about the chat room. (He can’t really keep it a secret, not when he is attached to his phone, becoming more reluctant to let anyone use it. Maybe it’s because he’s waiting on hand and foot for Louis to reply to him, also because he has Louis’, Liam’s, Jesy’s, Leigh-Anne’s and Jade’s photos saved on it. And some others from Louis’ Facebook. Harry couldn’t help it, there were loads of baby photos and baby photos are his absolute _favorite_.)

Niall claims he suspected something was up with him since Harry was declining every invitation to a party Niall threw Harry’s way. Barbara is skeptical, but Cara is extremely encouraging.

(She gives him this look every single time Harry talks about Louis, her eyes narrowing and maybe it’s because Harry can’t keep the smile off his lips whenever he brought Louis up.)

Basically, all of his friends figure it’s pretty cool that he is talking to people all over the world and making friends and he even shows them the photo of Louis after he finishes summing up their friendship. Barbara and Cara admit that Louis is completely and totally attractive (Niall even agrees, “I’m not into blokes though, but he’s definitely a ten.”) says they would love to meet him one day. Needless to say, Harry was fucking smitten.

So, going a whole school day without his phone and without talking to Louis was pure torture. Niall teased him, pointing out that he was grumpy when he doesn’t ‘ _have his daily dose of Louis_ ’ and Harry told him to fuck off even though Niall was partially right. Harry never goes a day without talking to Louis; he is there when he wakes up, most nights Louis stays up with him until Harry has to sleep and sometimes it the other way around and Harry wakes up at ungodly hours just to get in a few minutes just to talk to him.

Needless to say, Harry is slightly irritable and his lips actually twitch up in a smile because Louis was thinking about him, waiting for him and that’s more than enough. He loves his best friend a lot.

**Louis: no, we need to wait for harry**

**Jesy: seriously? just tell him when he gets on**

**Louis: no its not the same**

**Harry has joined the chat.**

**Louis: LOOK HE’S HERE NOW WE CAN GET ON WITH IT**

Harry has no idea what is going on, but he can’t stop smiling. He clicks the link that Louis posts, bites on his bottom lip as the page loads and his speakers blares instantly with five unfamiliar voices. He waits a little impatiently, shifts in his seat and then the page is finally loads.

There are five blocks, five screens of too familiar faces and Harry has to let out a barking laugh.

“Harry!” Jesy smiles, throwing her arms up, but Harry’s eyes are too fixated to the boy in the right corner of his screen. It’s dark, but the brightness of his laptop screen illuminates his face, hair soft over his forehead and sticking up around the back. Louis’ got headphones budded into his ears and he's smiling wide, duvet around his shoulders.

“Show your face, Curly.” is what he says, licking his lips and Louis’ voice is high, raspy in all the right places.

Harry is blushing again, he doesn’t know exactly why, but he clicks the settings so his webcam could turn on. He props his computer on his lap, settles his back against the wall and blanket over his waist. He becomes extremely conscious of how he looks, but in seconds, he is added to chat and the five blocks become six.

He ruffles his hair and pats it down to the left for good measure.

The entire page is in an uproar of voices and Harry has to plug in headphones of his own from how loud they are actually being. Still, it’s great, being able to actually talk to the people he has been friends with for months now, because first there were just names, and then names and faces. But now, there are names, faces _and_ voices and now Harry is absolutely positive that they are real, real people that aren’t just some figment of his imagination.

Louis is funnier than he imagined, snarky, but lovable. Liam’s smile is infectious, Jesy is Louis’ right hand man and Leigh-Anne and Jade tag team to make Harry blush.

“Hey, hey, back off, he’s mine.” Louis would say and Harry would bring up his hand to his lips to stop himself from smiling.

Eventually as the months pass, Louis doesn’t want to wait for Liam and the girls’ to get online. He messages Harry on Skype, waits for Harry to get home from school before calling him. Harry’s laptop lights up, the image of Louis taking over his screen.

“Who are you talking to?” Gemma asks one evening, bursting through Harry’s bedroom door without even knocking.

He frowns from his bed, sitting cross legged and not even bothering to click the mic off, far too annoyed at his sister. “It’s called knocking, you know.”

Louis snorts from the other end and out of Harry’s speakers, loud in the space of Harry’s bedroom and Gemma narrows her eyes to slits.

“Are you going to tell me?” she presses, raising a brow at him and crossing her arms over her chest, stance defiant, so Harry knows she isn’t leaving anytime soon.

His eyes flash to the screen, Louis’ smirking at him with his sweater covered hands over his mouth.

“Louis.” Harry replies, turning back to face his sister, but she’s looking at him incredulously.

“And who is Louis?”

“I’m Louis!” his voice comes from the laptop and both pair of eyes land on the screen. Harry’s lips curl and he turns the screen so Gemma could see. Her brow furrow and she locks eyes with Harry, confusion clear on the features of her face.

“Right, I got that much. And how do you know my baby brother exactly?”

“Um,” Harry cuts in before Louis can reply, nibbling on his fingernails. “Louis, I’ll call you back, okay?”

Louis looks a little dis-concerned, but he nods anyway, saying he has to sleep. They exchange goodbyes and goodnights and Louis even waves to Gemma as he ends the call.

Later, at dinner, Harry explains to Gemma, Anne and Robin how he met Louis. Robin is more uncomfortable with the situation than Anne is and Gemma doesn’t really seem to mind at all.

“But, how do you know he is real? That he isn’t just pretending?”

“We Skype all the time, I mean, you can’t really fake that kind of thing, I don’t think.”

Gemma nods, cuts in although Harry didn’t expect her to. “I saw it for myself, too. And he seems really nice. I don’t think Harry has anything to worry about.” She points her fork at them to prove her point, smiling at Harry after she had finished.

Harry’s grateful. After the two of them wash up the dishes, he promptly kisses her on her cheek in thanks before skipping off to his room. After all, it’s because of her that he can still talk to Louis and everyone else in the chat room. Harry can still stay up late just to talk to Louis, can Skype him and tell stories at the dinner table of all the things they talk about.

As a result, Anne and Robin warm up a bit to the thought of Louis (really, they just think it’s kind of cute that Harry has some kind of a ‘pen pal’ as they would put it). Gemma adds Louis on Facebook and tells Harry to tell Louis she says hi whenever she knows they are talking (which is literally, like, all the time), so Harry does. And then pretty much everyone in his life knows about Louis Tomlinson, a boy from Doncaster that Harry met in a chat room.

It definitely sounds a little sketchy, but, like.

Harry swears it’s legit, even if he gets some anxious looks every now and again. They just don’t know Louis as well as Harry does.

The greatest part about the chat room and everyone in it, is that it doesn’t just die after a few months. They don’t speak for a couple of months and then suddenly forget about each other. In fact, they actually stay friends, talk everyday and it goes on for a whole year.

They celebrate each other’s birthday; everyone holds up a cupcake and supports party hats, sings songs and serenades whosoever’s birthday it is (Harry’s consisted of them singing about how he would be legal in the UK, how he would be able to get drinks and go to bars, but he can’t because he lives in America, so too bad for him. Harry couldn’t stop laughing, his stomach hurt so, _so_ much and he couldn’t breathe for a whole ten minutes). On Christmas, they all webcam late at night after they have spent time with their families. They exchange what they have gotten for Christmas, talk about what their holidays were like and wear ridiculous Christmas sweaters. On Valentines Day, they all get together, watch movies in a separate tab and eat chocolate, sip vodka because they are all date-less except for Liam (who starts dating this girl named Sophia. He seems smitten, so they're all happy for him). For New Years, they leave their laptops open as they count down to the new year with their families. Afterward, they go back to the chat and sip on champagne and wine until they are all pissed drunk, start blurting out strings of incoherent verses since they are all too smashed to type anything.

Harry talks to Louis mostly, as usual. It should be kind of weird, that he can go days without talking to the others and that he can’t go a day without talking to Louis.

But it isn’t.

They Skype almost everyday; Louis attempts to help Harry with his homework on some days while Louis completely ignores his assignments (Harry feels bad, but just barely). Louis introduces Harry to his flatmate Stan, who explains that Louis has talked a lot about him and that just about makes Harry’s chest burst from praise because it means that he is thinking about Harry even when they aren’t together. And that thought is just _awesome_.

It’s a late June evening, the cool night air is rolling in through Harry’s open window. His laptop is resting in his lap, Skype tab open aside iTunes that’s blaring Dan Auerbach’s voice, Harry bobbing his head along to the music, lazily sliding his fingertips over the keys.

His previous conversation with Louis was slow, the older boy tired from the early morning-late night in between state he was in. Two hours ago, he asked for a nap and Harry said he could (of course) and just as the clock read close to a quarter to ten at night, a string of letters are sent to him over Skype, the tab reading Louis’ name blinking.

Harry smiles, grins so wide that the dimple in his cheek creases and he clicks on the window.

**Louis Tomlinson: asdfgferfgv**

**Harry Styles: nice to see youre up :) xx**

**Louis Tomlinson: whatever, you missed me x**

A slow grin spreads on his lips. Yeah, he kind of did miss Louis.

**Louis Tomlinson: what are you doing?**

**Harry Styles: just listening to music**

**Louis Tomlinson: link?**

They do this a lot. Louis became especially curious one night when Harry was singing one of the Arctic Monkey’s songs (Baby I’m Yours) under his breath. Harry was blushing furiously by the end of the night because Louis wouldn’t _shut up_ about how good he sounded, that he should become a singer, that Harry was destined to become famous one day before asking for a YouTube link to the song.

It became a frequent thing and Harry was Louis’ own personal source of new music. Harry didn’t mind, he wanted to share these kind of things with him anyway. (The best thing that came out of it was finding out that they both adore The Script. So ironic and so cool.)

Harry does eventually give Louis the link and the older boy practically _shits_ himself.

**Louis Tomlinson: the black keys !!! theyre coming to leeds im so excited :)**

**Harry Styles: lucky**

**Harry Styles: wish i could go**

**Louis Tomlinson: well i mean you could we could go together**

Harry blinks, rereads Louis’ sentence a couple of times, eyes narrowing.

**Harry Styles: seriously?**

**Louis Tomlinson: i dont see why not**

**Louis Tomlinson: besides i’ve been dying to meet you**

He stares at the computer screen for a really long time, cheeks red and flushed and yeah, this is really happening. Louis really wants to meet him and Harry really wants to meet Louis and they've always talked about it, always joked around with playful quips, but he is actually serious now and it's all too real and all too wonderfully amazing.

And Harry wants to. He really, _really_ wants to meet Louis too. Louis is his best friend, someone he relies on and trusts so deeply and he loves Louis. He's such a great person, he's absolutely the best person he has ever known and likes every bit of him, even when Louis is desperately attempting to fix his fringe while Skyping, claiming he thinks he looks terrible, but Harry knows Louis can never look terrible, ever.

The brightness of the screen is stinging his eyes a bit and Harry is chewing on his bottom lip so hard, he thinks he actually might just draw blood. Maybe the harsh tangy taste of metal will bring him back to reality.

Another message from Louis pops up in spite of Harry's pause.

**Louis Tomlinson: we don't have to if you don't want to really, you don't have to try and think of something to say to let me down easy**

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles to himself. He doesn't have to hear Louis' tone of voice to know that he joking, teasing him and Harry's cheeks flame instantly.

**Harry Styles: oh shut up you know I want to**

His fingers flit over the keys and he only thinks for a moment before typing out the words.

**Harry Styles: i'm just a little nervous xx**

Louis doesn't take too long to reply, Harry biting at his lip again and his stomach flips with this sensation of butterflies, like they are creating tiny little somersaults that leaves his fingertips buzzing.

**Louis Tomlinson: don't worry, i'm even more amazing in person x**

Harry actually snorts at this and he knows he is grinning like an idiot. Louis is so impossibly smug about almost everything he says and does, but Harry is pretty sure that was what drew him to Louis in the first place. He likes Louis; he is somehow there for Harry when he needs him to be, no matter what it is or how busy Louis might be. He would literally drop _everything_ just to give him advice or the words he wanted to hear (he’s really so good with his words, it’s insane) and he is probably the only one of their little clique that would laugh endlessly at his jokes, but say they're shit just to ruffle him up a bit.

He doesn't get to reply before another message pops up.

**Louis Tomlinson: if it makes you feel any better, i'm pretty nervous too**

Harry's chest swells and it dawns on him that he really, _really_ wants to see Louis. It’s kind of ridiculous and borderline creepy, but he has been waiting a year for this. One whole year and Harry thinks he kind of deserves this, like this is a once and a life-time chance because Louis wants Harry to go to Leeds with him. Leeds. This is a very, _very_ big deal.

Harry really wants to meet Louis, really wants to hear his voice in person and have all of his little habits ingrained into the inside walls of his mind. He wants to see how he makes his tea and how he does his hair in the morning and in what position Louis sleeps in. He wants to know what Louis absently sings to himself, what his smile looks like in person with the way the corner of his eyes crinkles up, Harry just wants what he can take in those few days that he can get.

He wants a lot of things then and licks his lips, typing before he can stop himself because he _needs, needs, needs._

**Harry Styles: can I call you ? xx**

Louis doesn't reply as fast as Harry wants him to, becoming impatient and scared. But then Louis replies and it's a yes and Harry is too quick to call him because he could never really get enough of the other boy. Louis’ face illuminates the screen of his laptop and he fixing his fringe again with a frown, his other hand climbed up his shirt and exposing the soft yet white washed flesh of his middle. He smiles instantly and Harry can't keep himself from grinning so fucking wide it almost hurts.

"Hi," he starts, setting his hands on his lap and Louis' voice is all soft.

"Hi," Harry replies and his hands fly consciously to his lips, a habit he didn't realize he had when he was talking to Louis.

Harry buys the ticket to Leeds two weeks later.

It actually takes a bit of convincing. Robin is furious when Harry tells him what he has done (which is, of course, buying the ticket to Leeds without his permission to leave Los Angeles), his face red and angry, claims he still doesn’t even know Louis and doesn’t know whether or not he can actually trust him.

Anne decides this was her cue to step into the situation. She rubs soothing circles over Robin’s shoulders to calm him down, tells Harry that if they could talk to Louis’ mum then everything will be fine and that he can go.

So, that’s what they do.

**Louis Tomlinson: i swear to god, our mums sound like sixteen year old girls on the phone**

And they do. Louis’ mum, Jay, and Anne spend two hours over the phone before actually talking about going to Leeds. They exchange various forms of information; mobile phone numbers, addresses and all other sorts. Harry is pretty sure they end up adding each other on Facebook (they do) and follow other networks like Instagram (bingo).

And then everything is set in stone. Harry is allowed to go to Leeds with Louis, is allowed to leave Los Angeles and go half across the world where there is an eight hour difference just to meet someone he met on the internet.

(When Harry finally tells Niall, Cara and Barbara the news, they can’t believe it either. They mostly think it’s insane and they hope he doesn’t get kidnapped. Touching, really.

“So, what if something else happens?” Cara asks, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

They all decided on having a movie night in which Louis insisted on Harry going to. They’re sitting in Barbara’s living room, Harry cross legged on the floor and Cara sitting next to him, their knees touching. His phone is in his lap, averting his attention to the movie and back, talking to Louis and sending him a few Snapchats every now and again.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, what if you go to Leeds with Louis and end up hooking up or become something more than friends?”

Barbara and Niall had been sitting close on the sofa above. Their attention, however, is now completely fixated on Harry.

Harry stops chewing the popcorn that had been in his mouth, looks between his friends before swallowing hard. “I mean, if it happens, it happens…” he trails off with a shrug, trying to come off as nonchalant as possible even if he could feel his pulse increase.

No one mentions anything after that and Harry could feel the tension as they all turn back to watch the rest of the movie.

Harry doesn’t forget Cara’s words, even when he continues to talk to Louis that night.)

The months literally fly by until it is time to head out to Heathrow. Harry had been packed for weeks now, all of his things in one carry on bag because he won't need much and he just _can't_ wait. His excitement practically pours out of his ears because he is so excited and he gets to meet Louis and go to Leeds with him. It's been a whole year they have been speaking and chatting and Skyping and texting and snapchatting and Harry just really, _really_ wants to meet Louis in person. He wants to meet his best friend, his favorite person in the world and he's finally going to be able to do that.

Harry plans his flight accordingly to Louis’ instructions, but he’s really is no help whatsoever. Harry does most of the planning and Louis agrees he’ll drive to the airport to pick him up so they could drive back to a hotel he booked. He’s actually kind of nervous because he is meeting Louis’ friends and it does nothing to help the knot that found itself in his stomach. He actually wants to be perfect for Louis’ friends, doesn’t want to make a bad impression and maybe Louis’ senses this the night Harry has to log off Skype because of his flight in the morning. Louis promises him that Harry has nothing to worry about (according to him, his charm and dimples is enough) yet he still feels like he is going to puke even as he lands in the Heathrow airport.

Nervousness is steadily bubbling in Harry's chest because this is _actually_ happening and he is _actually_ going to see Louis soon. He is so excited, but so nervous and Louis isn’t even here yet and Harry is just sitting at his gate where Louis said he’d be. He is sitting in one of the chairs by the gate with his bags by his feet, aimlessly flipping through his phone to keep his hands busy because _fuck_.

Biting at his lip, he silently hopes that Louis is coming to get him after all. Really, he doesn’t want to be stranded at an international airport that he hadn’t been in since he was twelve and moved to America.

He tries not to flip a shit when his phone vibrates in his hand and _Jesus_ , he really can't contain himself. And of course it’s Louis, telling him to come down to baggage claim and saying that he’d be there waiting for him. Harry waits no time to grab his things, a crowd of people swarming the airport, but he just wants his best friend that he has waited a whole entire year to meet. Thankfully, baggage claim doesn’t have that many people swarming the area, but Harry still feels a little stuffy from being on a plane for so many hours. He almost misses Louis entirely too, Harry toying with his phone and head down, one hand resting on his temple to keep his hair back. The drop down notification pops up and Harry feels like his whole world stops.

**Louis Tomlinson: I see you :)x**

Harry’s eyes go wide and his heart stops and when he looks up, he sees Louis a few feet away from him in dark wash jeans, white trainers and a light grey jumper and holy shit this is really happening. Harry almost thinks it's some sort of dream because their lock eyes and suddenly the pair of them are smiling at each other ridiculously, Louis licking his lips, staring at the ground for about a second with his cheeks red.

And then Louis is approaching him and Harry’s legs move to their own accord, meeting the older boy halfway. They embrace each other in a hug, arms soft, but firmly around their waists and Louis smells a lot like aftershave and hair product with the slightest scent of mint and Harry is actually extremely reluctant to let him go, but he does it anyway. Louis’ jumper snags on the buckle of Harry’s shoulder bag as he attempts to pull away, keeping them close.

"Oops," his hands automatically flies to gently pry the loose thread and Louis' laughter echoes loudly, Harry grinning, but it surprisingly only takes him a few seconds despite his hands shaking. His smile is wide and he waits until Louis' laughter dies down, watches the way the corners of his eyes crinkle and wow, he is standing right in front of him and his laughter sounds _so_ much better in person.

When Louis' laughter is reduced to chuckle, he presses his lips together in a smile, cheeks red from laughing far too much. "Hi."

"Hi." Harry grins and they're there for a while longer before Louis finally helps him get the rest of his luggage even if his bag is probably three times bigger than Louis is. They share a cold sandwich and chips as Louis drives, mindlessly chattering about how the plane ride was, what’s in store for Leeds and Harry can't believe how amazing Louis is in person.

When they get to the hotel, Harry doesn't mind staying in instead of going out and has come to learn that Louis has this hot-cold kind of thing where he wants to do one thing, but then later in the day, he changes his mind. He gets too lazy, curls up on the bed wearing layers of clothing because he’s always cold and blankets upon blankets wrapped around his shoulders. Harry doesn't mind too much; jet lag hits him hard and although Louis wanted to prepare him for the next couple of days, he is just extremely thankful he even gets to spend time with Louis like this, that is all that really matters to him. They end up watching a lot of Netflix thanks to the complimentary WiFi connection, laying on their stomachs on Harry's, but at the end of the night when they're ready to pass out, Louis yawns and flips down back onto his own messy and chilly bed.

Then the day actually comes and they wake up too early, Harry’s phone going off and he blanks out for a moment; _where is he and why did he set an alarm, is there school today, why is this bed uncomfortable._ But then Louis grumbles from his side of the room, burying his face in a pillow before fixing Harry with a sleepy glare, hair ruffled.

And then he remembers that he is in _Leeds_ with _Louis_ and they are _together_ and they _met_ and Harry told Louis he would set an alarm so they can leave early and beat traffic. Louis didn’t exactly agree (and Harry is starting to learn that he isn’t a morning person, hence the glare), but he didn’t disagree either and Harry smiles sleepily at the boy across the room, resting his cheek on the cold fabric of the duvet that was exposed to the air conditioner with heavy eyelids and god, this is so perfect.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Harry mumbles, voice thick and grovely and full of sleep. Louis wrinkles his nose at him before turning on the other side of him so he’s back is to Harry and he throws the duvet over his head.

Harry still beams at him fondly.

They go to Leeds which turns out to be the best three days of Harry’s life. He finally meets Louis’ two best friends, Zayn (who Louis mentions all the time. Harry had admittedly been so jealous of the boy and stalked his Facebook page for a good week. He was (and still is) so gorgeous and so fit, Harry thought that Louis might potentially be infatuated with him. He’s not, though. Zayn is apparently straight and is dating a girl named Perrie. Harry also stalked her Facebook page. Perrie is about the cutest thing in the world and easily the prettiest girl Harry has ever seen. Zayn and Perrie are practically made for each other, they’re both perfect.) and Stan, who is also Louis’ flatmate (which they have unofficially met before).

It’s great for Harry, because everything came in full circle. He was able to meet Louis and the people that he loves best, so he feels amazing and yeah, that might be from the constant drinking.

(He remembers getting so drunk on the second night, the four of them outside of their tents and music still blaring in the background. Louis was pouting because no one wanted to go see Feeder with him since they were all so pissed. He literally sat in the middle of the walk way, his jean shorts covered in dirt and Harry remembered laughing so hard he needed to piss and he actually had to force Louis off the ground.

They stumbled to the set about five minutes later. Feeder finished their set list and neither of them commented on it, but Louis was leaning all of his body weight on top of Harry. Louis’ breath was hot against Harry’s neck and collarbone and all Harry could think about was what Cara said, what would happen if something between him and Louis developed into something more.

He breathes Louis in, the scent of stale vodka, sweat, dirt and sun kissed skin. He falls asleep like that, sharing a tent and curled up into Louis' side.)

On the fourth day, they pack up their things early in the morning to beat the traffic.

Harry’s flight back to Los Angeles is an overnight flight, so they all head out to Louis’ flat. It’s a little weird, Harry would admit and he feels slightly out of place, but he forces that down when Zayn rolls a joint and they all get a little high.

Harry always liked the fuzziness that came with getting high, liked how his head gets a little clouded, but he likes how Louis just leans in that much closer to him a bit more.

He actually falls asleep with Louis’ head on his shoulder two hours later and only wakes up when Louis shakes him awake, tells him they have to leave for the airport.

They do, reluctantly. And they hug for a long time before parting, not too sure just when exactly they’ll meet in person again.

The second Harry lands in the LAX airport, he messages Louis on Skype.

And then texts Niall, just because he needs to gush.

He doesn’t stop gushing.

It _pours_ out of him like a fucking _Gusher_ for Christ’s sake, Harry actually thinks he might burst. He’ll be all gooey inside, turn to mush since that’s basically how he feels whenever he’s around Louis. He just makes Harry extremely happy.

“-- but yeah, I think you’d like Zayn, he’s-- ” Harry stops mid sentence, his phone buzzing in his hands. His lip twitches in a wide smile, fingertips clutching the plastic that much harder and his eyes go wide and bright.

Niall groans. “Tell Louis to go away, he’s stealing my best friend from me.”

“Is not.” Harry defends quickly and picks up a french fry and throws it at him.

It’s after school on a Tuesday and it’s already been about a week and a half since Harry met Louis and they went to Leeds. He’ll admit it feels longer than that and maybe he didn’t spend enough time with Louis, but he just really misses him.

Anyway, Niall and Harry decided to get some food via the local pizzeria and Niall is partly annoyed and partly amused that Harry’s been practically ignoring him for Louis.

“God, you two should just get married already, why don’t you.”

Harry giggles and it’s about the most disgusting thing Niall has seen or heard.

“You’re like a girl. Are you sure you’re not in love?”

Harry doesn’t respond, his thumbs working avidly to message Louis back. Niall picks up two french fries; one to stick in his mouth and the other to throw at Harry.

Harry knows he might be annoying, bringing up Louis now more than often since he knows what Louis is like in real life. The thing is, he just _can’t_ help it. He isn’t _trying_ to be annoying or a burden and he genuinely means it when he tells Niall, Cara and Barbara that he wants them to meet Louis and to love him.

They all tease him about it, regardless. They call it his ‘honeymoon stage’ and that Harry is so in love he doesn’t even know it. Cara even snorts a laugh at him, shakes her head and tells him she can’t wait.

(Harry asks her what she’s waiting for exactly, but she only cackles in response. Niall smirks and Barbara looks away. Harry doesn’t get it.

At least not yet, he won’t.)

December comes and goes and Louis turns twenty one. Everyone in the chat celebrates, Jesy gets loud and Jade and Liam sing’s him happy birthday. Leigh-Anne stays sober, says she has to go out later (with her new boyfriend, they all assume. Louis tells her to fuck him good and deep just for him) and Harry manages to snag some weed from NIall just for the occasion.

Louis gets so drunk, he’s red faced and ends up singing songs of his own, loud and amazing. Zayn happens to visit Louis about an hour or so later, joins in on the festivities and the rest of them finally get to meet him, but Harry feels extra special because he met Zayn _first_ and in _person_.

Jade ends up trying to endlessly flirt with Zayn as he progressively gets drunk on camera and Harry gets to witness all over again how giddy Zayn gets when he’s smashed. He’s toffee skin get’s the slightest pinker, gold eyes gets glassy and he giggles. It’s super cute, Harry will admit that.

Harry’s coming down from his high when Louis sighs, leans into the camera with his bottom lip out and Zayn’s gaze is somewhere else next to him, most likely on the blaring television somewhere out of view.

“Hazza, I want to see you again.” he’s pouting and Harry loves it, loves how cute Louis is and he smiles in return, feeling a fuzzy warmth curl in the pit of his stomach.

“Oi!” Jesy calls, frowning. “Not fair! I live closer to Harry and you got to meet him first!”

“It’s because we’re in love, Jes, duh, get over it.” Louis sticks his tongue out at her, Jesy mirroring him and Harry thinks he might throw up because his friends are so childish.

“Yeah, well, I live the closest to Louis. Less than two hours away, cheers mate.” Liam deadpans as he brings a solo cup into view, downs the contains and Louis barks out a laugh. Harry catches Zayn’s smirk from behind him.

“One day, Liam, I promise. After Jesy though, since she was the first person I met in the chat.”

“Harry was the last person you met!”

“Yeah, well, sod off!”

“Come to me, Lou!” Harry smiles, stretches his arms out into the camera as if Louis could embrace him from half across the world and Louis blows a kiss.

And apparently, Louis wasn’t joking. Two days later, they plan a flight and Harry asks Anne whether or not Louis could come over that January.

She agrees, calls Jay that night and Harry could hear her laughter all the way down into his bedroom.

Louis was right, they are like sixteen year old girls.

When January finally comes and it’s a week before Louis’ arrival, Harry thinks he might piss himself.

He goes off into a panic, ends up cleaning every single room of the house until it’s spotless and sparkling. Even the closets. (He even gets Niall to help him.)

Gemma thinks he's crazy, but Harry hardly cares because this is _Louis_ and he is coming over to his _house_ and staying for _two weeks_ and this is a really, _really_ big deal.

He is extremely grateful for Louis and to have a friend like him to come all the way down to LA since it’s so different from Doncaster (“American’s,” Louis would fake sneer, a smirk on his mouth and a shine in his eyes). So, it's pretty amazing when Louis decides that he really wants to see Harry and books his flight and it isn't a problem (even if he was to just spend the day with him if that was what it came down to, or at least that’s what Louis says). Now Harry is pretty much ecstatic that his mother allowed him to stay for so long and he waits and waits and waits for Louis' arrival. Gemma teases him to no end about it, pointing out that if Harry doesn't calm his shit, he might just have an asthma attack.

And he actually _might_ have an asthma attack, frantically making sure that everything is perfect, everything is in place because _Louis is coming._ Anne playfully quips that she has never seen the house so spotless and Harry cheeks flush all the way down to his neck.

Louis arrives shortly before dinner, Robin and Harry taking the drive down to the airport to pick him up. When Harry meets him at baggage claim, Louis’ hair is windswept and his cheeks are red, but Harry is unsure whether it's from the weather or if he is blushing, but he kind of hopes it's the latter.

Louis is welcomed into the house with open arms. Anne adores him immediately, expresses that he is a complete sweetheart and is extremely talkative and she loves it, but Harry knows this already. Still, he is so, _so_ glad that they get to see how wonderful Louis is and when he excuses himself to the bathroom, Gemma elbows Harry in his side, teasing him by saying he's got a crush. He doesn't say anything, brushes her off with a bit of a smile because he doesn't know if it's true or not. Ever since he met Louis, he thought about what would happen when they finally see each other face to face, if there was a spark of some kind and Harry is still confused about it all.

Cara planted the seed and really, Harry doesn’t know what to think anymore.

Because of course Louis is quite fit; he’s got a small build and curves and there is something delicate about him, but Louis can also be so handsome, all sharp features and really, he’s just great to admire.

And he kind of lets that slip during dinner.

“Louis’ just a great person to sit and admire what he’s like.”

Gemma glares at him like he’s being so obvious and he needs to stop and Louis actually coughs, blushes in the seat next to him, but Robin and Anne are smiling (Anne just a tad bit fonder).

Sometime during Louis' visit, Harry invited Niall over for them to finally meet (Cara is too busy, with Michelle, Harry suspects and Barbara is still in Barcelona for the Christmas break).

There's something deep in the depths of his chest that wants everyone he knows to meet Louis, meet his best friend that he met over the internet, to see that he is real and alive and well and simply _amazing_.

Niall and Louis instantly hit it off despite Harry's nervousness that maybe Niall has heard enough about Louis from Harry, but they seem to enjoy each other's company and Harry is actually really, _really_ happy. The one thing he feared the most was having his two best friends dislike each other, but he beams, watching them get on well and its literally the greatest feeling in the world.

They all spend the remainder of Louis' trip together, even though Harry wishes he could have more time alone with him. Most days they spend their time watching various movies and crap telly shows, Harry and Louis curled up on the same sofa together with Louis' head resting on Harry's shoulder. They leave fleeting touches along the tops of one another's hands, embraces that linger longer than they should and they sit so close to each other that their knees and arms touch while Niall sits across the room in an armchair or keeps himself busy on his cell phone.

Harry gets a little concerned that maybe Niall feels like a third wheel or something, but if he does, he is nice about it and doesn't address it. Harry is extremely thankful.

(What’s even greater, is when the three of them decide to go out one evening. They tell Anne they’re going to the movies, when really, they head to Niall’s house and grabs a dime bag of weed.

They smoke in his backyard, actually tries to walk to the mall shortly after and Louis grabs for his hand, holds it even after the high wears off and let’s go when their palms are sweaty and Gemma opens the front door for them to let them in that same night.

He’ll never forget the way Louis crawls into his Harry’s bed, forgets the blow up mattress on the floor and curls right up next to Harry’s body, even when the younger boy’s pretty much stark naked except for his boxer shorts.

He’ll never forget the way Louis places his head on Harry’s chest, draws patterns on the skin with his forefinger until Harry is covered in goosebumps.

He’ll never forget the way Louis grabs for his hand and laces their fingers together and holds Harry’s hand as they sleep.

It becomes a routine, the way Louis falls asleep and Harry can’t imagine how he ever slept so well without Louis beside him before.

And something else Harry really won’t forget is the day Louis and Harry decide to webcam with the others, Louis leaning in close to Harry that he is practically on his shoulder.

“You guys should kiss.” Leigh-Anne suggested and Harry went absolutely red faced.

“Yeah! Do it!” Jesy cheers, throwing her fists into the air and Harry wants to sink so far deep into his bed just with the way Louis is looking at him from his side.

“Come on, Hazza. It's just a kiss.” he says, cupping Harry’s cheek with one of his hands. And Harry can clearly see the smirk across Louis’ mouth, his lips thin and Harry really just can’t stop staring.

Louis is the first to lean in and once their lips touch, the whole chat is in an uproar and Liam is rolling his eyes at the girls’ who are howling.

It’s just a peck, but it’s enough to make Harry feel just a tad bit light headed.

Niall makes a gagging sound from the corner of the room over his solo game of FIFA.)

The night before Louis leaves goes perfectly, Harry with his best friend and then Louis in his arms, warm and secure and there. He couldn’t be happier. This is probably the best day of his life.

Niall stretches from his spot, standing to his feet and Harry raises his brows at him in question. Louis lifts his head slightly out of Harry’s chest, but Niall smiles lightly at the two, stuffing his phone into his jean pocket.

“Gonna head out, I think.”

“Already?” Harry asks, widening his shoulders a bit to let Louis shift into him.

“Yeah, besides, promised Barbara I’d call. You know how that’s going.” He lifts his brows a bit, a hint of a smirk on his lips and Harry knows _exactly_ how that is going.

“Yep, yeah, have fun with your phone sex.”

“Don’t make any embarrassing noises.” Louis inputs dramatically with a wave of his hand.

“Very funny, Tommo." Niall's lips turn up and he's full on smiling, shaking his head as he strolls over to the two of them. Harry can't be happier.

Louis picks himself up out of Harry's lap just enough to hug Niall, their arms loose and comfortable around one another.

And when Niall leaves, Harry and Louis end up leaving the living room to head back to Harry’s bedroom. Niall texts him a string of wink emoji’s and Harry’s face goes red, so he doesn’t reply. He tries to brush it off even when Louis asks him about, but Harry says it’s nothing.

They watch more movies on Netflix and Louis falls asleep on him, breathing hot into his shoulder. The sound lulls Harry to sleep not too long after.

The morning of Louis’ flight back to Doncaster, they are lying flat against Harry's bed, Louis' head close against his shoulder, breath like small puffs of hot air on his neck.

"I had fun," Louis whispers into his skin, rubbing circles into Harry's chest with his forefinger. Harry's eyes are closed, tired from lack of sleep and he hums in agreement, something sure, but sad because Louis has to leave in a few hours.

"I don't want you to go." Is what he says in response and he finds himself wrapping his arms securely around Louis, like if he holds on tight enough he can stay. They both know things don't work like that, but they still hope.

Louis sighs and shifts against him, resting his chin against Harry's collar and Harry just opens his eyes briefly to catch the blue of Louis', wide and watery.

"Why did you have to move to America. You could have stayed in Holmes Chapel and we could have seen each other all the time on weekends. That's so shit."

Harry laughs, a gentle rumble strumming and Louis smiles at the sound and vibration in his chest. "I'm sorry I moved away when I was ten. I didn't really have much say in the matter, but I guess I should have put up a bigger fight."

"That's right," Louis huffs and points his chin as if in accusation. "You should have. But you didn’t. You disappoint me, Curly."

Harry pokes him in the ribs which has Louis squirming in seconds, breathing hot against Harry’s neck in a fit of laughter.

“Prick. Dunno why we’re even friends.”

Harry smiles sheepishly, stays silent and he's always remembering what Cara had said.

(She appeared a few days prior to finally meet Louis. Needless to say, she absolutely loved him. Their personalities were so alike and Harry remembers her slinking an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close into her.

“Keep him.” is what she said, a smirk on her mouth and her eyes wild. Harry wasn’t sure in what way she meant, but that didn’t really matter.

He was going to keep Louis either way.)

Louis pinches his side, clearly expecting an answer. “Can’t get rid of you even if I tried, I ‘suppose.”

“Nope.” Harry grins, wide and Louis pokes at the dent in his cheek. “You love me too much.”

“Yes, of _course_ , Harold. I love you _so_ much, I could _cry_.” Louis rolls his eyes and shifts in Harry’s arms.

He does end up crying.

Actually, they both end up crying.

Once they get to the airport, Louis stops rolling his suitcase. They’re standing far off away from security and Louis turns around to face Harry, chews on his bottom lip.

Harry feels the tightness in his chest, looks away from Louis down to his scuffed converse and slouches, hands in his jean pockets.

“I’m gonna miss you.” he mumbles and Louis drops his bags, pulls Harry tightly into his arms and holds.

They hug longer than necessary, Harry clinging to Louis’ tee shirt and he remembers just this morning, he was holding Louis’ smaller body against his in the hopes to never let go.

They do though. They part from their embrace, both their eyes considerably wet and Harry’s face is blotched pink, lips dark. Louis kisses him on the forehead, gives him one last, quick hug and walks away, his suitcase rolling behind him.

Harry is a mess when class is back in session.

Of course he still talks to Louis, Skypes him even while in school, but there is an emptiness in his chest that aches every single time he remembers that Louis doesn’t live in L.A. and he’s half across the world without Harry there and now they really don’t know just when they’ll see each other again.

It’s worse than the first time and that’s the problem and Harry just feels so very alone for the next four months.

“You’re so depressing.” Niall tells him, setting his X-Box controller down in his lap and takes a good look at his friend.

They’re in Niall’s bed room, Harry sprawled out on his bed, limbs hanging off while Niall sits on the floor and plays FIFA. He’s staring at the ceiling, phone on his stomach and he’s _groaning_. Niall thought it would be a good idea to invite Harry over his place for a few weeks to get his spirits up. However, Harry’s been even more depressed due to the fact that Harry can’t really talk to Louis as much as he wants to since he claims he is swamped with coursework and talking to Harry gets him so distracted.

“I miss him, Niall.”

“It’s only been two months.”

“Four, Niall! And it feels like a lifetime.” Harry sits up, checks his phone in case Louis messages him, but Harry frowns because of course he hadn’t. He’s whipped, _so_ whipped and Harry will even admit it, he doesn’t care anymore, he will scream it at the top of his lungs.

Niall purses his lips, brow furrowed in thought. “You know what we need?”

Harry makes another wounded noise at the back of his throat, buries his face into Niall’s pillow because all he can think about is _Louis_ , ever since he left. “What?”

“I hear The Script is playing at the House of Blues next week.”

That get’s Harry out of Niall’s pillow, looks at him wildly, but then he frowns. “Louis loves The Script.”

“You sappy piece of shit.” Niall mutters, grabbing the pillow and smacking Harry at the back of his head with it.

They end up buying the tickets anyway (Or at least Niall does while Harry whines the whole time. “You’re such a fucking baby.” Niall rolls his eyes and punches Harry none too lightly in the gut for good measure).

Niall and Harry do end up going to see The Script. Barbara actually almost murders him when she hears the news and chucks textbooks at Niall just because he didn’t check in with her to see if she wanted to come along (which she did). She ends up buying a ticket of her own and they all end up going.

Needless to say, everything reminded Harry of Louis. And it ultimately sucks because he can’t even talk to him now, can’t text him what the line up is because Louis is too busy cramming in much needed study time. (The afternoon Harry returns from Niall’s place, Louis decides he wants to spend the next three days Skyping with Harry. Of course, Harry doesn’t mind, he’s practically gagging for it at this point and they end up watching movies together until the sun comes up.)

After the show is over, Harry heads to the merch table, eyes set on the bracelets that are on display on the table. He thinks about sending one to Louis in the mail, how much he’d like something or how touched he’d be that Harry even thought about him.

“Looking for something?”

Harry looks up at the voice. It’s a woman, her hair pulled back into a blonde ponytail, the features of her face sharp and brown eyes almost looking black in the dimmed lighting.

Harry smiles. “Oh, um, I was just looking, actually.” He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Niall with Barbara on his side. They're holding hands and scoping out the tee shirts.

The woman nods, assists Niall and heads toward the bins far off from the table where all the other merchandise is, looking for the size he’d asked for.

“Buy a shirt to go along with your bracelet and he’ll give you a kiss.” The blonde woman says by the bin, handing Niall the shirt and all their eyes end up following to where she points.

He’s taller than Harry (and considerably older than all three of them), hair gelled up into a quiff and too tight pants sticking to his legs. He turns away after a girl hands him money for one of the short shorts, brows raised and smiles their way.

Niall points at Harry. “He’d like the kiss, actually.”

Harry blushes, looks at Niall with wide eyes and like he can’t believe he would actually say something like that, but the blonde woman is smirking and so is Barbara, but _what the fuck_.

“Nick,” she calls and the same boy (who’s name is Nick apparently) turns and walks over a whole three steps and Harry can’t even look at him, he's so embarrassed.

“They’d like the shirt and bracelet combo.”

“And he wants the kiss.” Niall points out again and Harry didn’t even say anything, the prick.

Nick smiles down at him and Harry watches the way he leans into the table from behind just that much more. “Then come here.” he says and Harry notes the way the corner of Nick's mouth turns up.

Harry is blushing furiously at this point, bites at his lower lip, but he does. Their lips brush at first, but then Nick, a stranger and merch boy that Harry has just met, kisses him smack on the lips.

There’s a flash and fucking Barbara takes the picture. When Nick finally pulls away, he hands Harry the bracelet, winks at him and bids him a good night. Harry can’t even form words at this point, holds the bracelet tightly in his hands and Niall has to lead him out of the venue with his hand on his back because clearly, Harry can’t even steer himself.

He can’t been fathom that there’s a picture too --  Harry and Nick’s lips touching and you could make out the blush that is dusted on Harry’s cheeks, flushed all the way down to his neck.

And probably for the next several hours, Harry doesn’t even think about Louis, which is probably a huge problem to begin with.

He’s giggling in Niall’s bed room after the whole thing. Niall dropped Barbara at her house just after she sent the photo to Harry and he has been gazing at the picture every five fucking seconds and smiles like an idiot.

Niall is both amused and disgusted, but he likes the photo when Harry puts it up on Instagram.

However, Harry wouldn’t have put up the photo if he knew how Louis was going to react.

That morning, Harry wakes up still with no notification from Louis. He’s a little concerned and a tiny bit disappointed, so of course Harry would be the one to initiate the conversation, sends Louis a string of letters in his still state of giddiness.

Louis doesn’t reply back with as much enthusiasm.

**Harry Styles: i saw the script the other night it was so great :)**

**Louis Tomlinson: mhm i know i saw your photo**

**Harry blushes, bites at his lip.**

**Harry Styles: oh yea, that kinda just happened lol**

**Louis Tomlinson: course**

Louis doesn’t input anymore in the conversation and Harry frowns. It’s out of character for Louis, a boy who is always talkative and has loads of things to say, loads of opinions to be heard.

**Harry Styles: you alright ?**

**Louis Tomlinson: yea fine**

The thing is, Harry knows Louis is lying. He’s known him for over a year and of course he would pick up on his habits, pretending nothing is wrong because Louis hates confrontation up until the point he blows up in other’s faces. Harry witnessed it in the chat with Liam. It wasn’t pretty.

**Harry Styles: louis please be honest with me**

**Louis Tomlinson: it just doesnt seem like you that you would go out and kiss a random bloke you dont even know**

Harry blinks, clearly confused. It just... doesn't add up. Harry doesn't even know what to say, he feels mildly ridiculous.

**Harry Styles: i didnt think you’d be upset because of that…**

**Louis Tomlinson: i’m not, you can kiss whoever you want**

Two days later, when Harry hears no sign of Louis whatsoever, he knows something is terribly wrong.

He’s confused though, to be honest. Harry thought Louis would be happy for him? It’s the first time in years that Harry has hooked up (sort of) with someone and Harry knows that Louis hooks up with people at Uni from time to time, so?

It’s just weird, why he would be so upset or uninterested or just blatantly annoyed at the matter.

Naturally, Harry texts their group chat on what the hell might be wrong with Louis.

**Barbs: Maybe he is jealous**

But, no. Louis can’t be jealous. That’s just--

Why would he be jealous? He even asks as much.

**Nialler: Ya never know**

**Caracakes: Harry, do you even have any romantic feelings for Louis?**

Harry’s throat closes up at the question, heat raising in his cheeks. There’s no doubt it that he’d thought of Louis in a different light, thought about the kiss (barely a kiss) they shared and thought about kissing him (for real) again after that.

He remembers the time that Louis broke down on Skype, told Harry about his first and long term boyfriend, Josh and how bad it was when they broke up and how Louis hasn’t dated anyone after that, how he had thought Josh would have been ‘the one’. Apparently, Josh was cheating on him, ignored him for two months, closed all contacts with Louis and after that, Louis finally decided to break it off.

They tried again five months after that, but Louis had said he was so emotionally drained, he couldn’t do it anymore.

Harry was _furious_ , couldn’t help but to hate someone he never met before because Louis deserved it all. The thing Harry couldn’t explain at the time though, was that he wanted to be the one that made Louis happy, he wanted to be what Louis deserved.

And now Cara’s question was hitting him at full force and maybe Harry did like Louis more than he let on.

_Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god._

**Caracakes: You’re a twat for not realizing it sooner. I even knew you had a thing for him, I was waiting for it to happen already.**

_What if he doesn’t like me back? I’m in love with this kid, what if he doesn’t like me back?_

**Barbs: Calm down, breathe. The only way you’re going to find out is to tell him.**

_I’m going to embarrass myself, our friendship is going to be ruined._

**Nialler: He’ll have to respect you for being honest, if Louis’ really your best friend, he’s not gonna just reject you and drop you. And if he does, screw it, you have us.**

Harry feels like he’s finally looking at the world in a different light, that he finally opened his eyes to the world and to _Louis_ and to their _friendship_. He doesn’t even know when he started to fall for him, every moment, every second had become intertwined, interchangeable like a web and Harry couldn’t untangle it because he didn’t know where to _start_.

He’s scared, so terribly scared, but his friends are right, _Christ_.

**Harry Styles: stop ignoring me**

And he almost believes Louis doesn’t message him back, leaves him hanging, but he responses almost as quickly as if they weren’t fighting at all.

**Louis Tomlinson: i’m not ignoring you**

_But you are_ , Harry fights to say, but he doesn’t, takes a deep breath and counts down from ten.

**Harry Styles: you are lou, i dont even know why we’re fighting**

**Louis Tomlinson: i’ve just been stressed, im sorry, we dont have to fight**

There’s a swell in Harry’s chest and he shifts his legs so that they are crossed underneath him, bringing his hand up to bite at his knuckle. This is so ridiculously difficult.

**Harry Styles: okay**

**Harry Styles: i dont like fighting with you cause youre my best friend and i love you**

**Louis Tomlinson: love you too haz x**

And this is the part where Harry can’t breathe, can’t even function because he’s actually doing this. He’s never actually made a proper declaration of love before, despite how much of a romantic he can be. His whole body feels like he is on fire and he’s _so_ nervous, he’s _shaking_.

**Harry Styles: no, i mean**

**Harry Styles: i really do love you**

He should probably clarify.

**Harry Styles: not in just a friendly way**

**Harry Styles: i’m really in love with you**

Louis doesn’t reply in what seems like _ages_ and Harry actually believes he scares him off, but he doesn’t and thank _god_. His whole body is buzzing and he feels like all of his fingers might just fall off from how numb they feel and he’s still so scared Louis will reject him, say he doesn’t feel the same and that would suck _so_ bad. Harry tortures himself by thinking about it and prepares the worst, glances at his mobile phone next to him to ingrain the words of encouragement Niall, Cara and Barbara throw at him.

Harry detests feelings and the fear that comes with it.

He doesn’t feel any better.

**Louis Tomlinson: i never told you cause i didn’t think you felt the same way**

**Louis Tomlinson: i was so jealous and i didnt know why but its because i wanted to be the one you were kissing**

Harry feels like all of his bones melt and he’s so red faced, he’s sweating. He stares at the computer screen in complete shock, can’t believe what he’s reading, can’t believe that Louis is pretty much telling him that he loves Harry too and that he didn’t tell him because he didn’t know if Harry felt that way about him and that he wanted to kiss Harry, still wants to and that’s just--

Harry can’t believe it, can’t believe his luck because he is in love with his best friend and his best friend is in love with him.

It’s something like fate or the universe came together and granted good things and finally thought hey, let’s make Harry Styles the happiest person in the world.

He says as much and Louis laughs at him.

They Skype that night, falls asleep on camera and they both wake up a few hours later to see that their webcam is still on. Harry is grinning like a flat out idiot and Louis tells him he looks like a fond frog.

When they end the call, Louis blows him a kiss and Harry pretends to catch it.

It goes on like this for three months.

Three months of blissful love, Harry feeling like he is at the top of the world, that he has everything he ever wanted; amazing friends, good grades and an amazing, fit boyfriend.

It goes on for three months before things start to get a little rocky.

Niall says it’s normal, but Harry thinks he actually might go insane.

Harry starts to realize that the love of his life, his boyfriend, is hot-cold in more ways than just his body temperature where he needs eighty fucking blankets just to keep him warm. No, Louis Tomlinson ends up being disgustingly in love with Harry Styles for weeks before going days without talking to him at all.

Louis says it’s because he’s working now on the side with school and doesn’t have as much time as he used to and Harry tries to respect that, busies himself in return. He tries focusing on his classes, tries to focus on Leigh-Anne, Liam, Jesy and Jade more, but all he can think about is Louis.

It’s just, he _never_ went this long without talking to Louis and they haven’t had a proper conversation, it feels like. Harry gets the feeling that Louis just doesn’t want to talk to him with the way he barely puts any effort, doesn’t even let Harry know when he is going to bed so he could say goodnight. Everything just feels so off and Harry isn’t used to it and this is first, proper relationship and he just gets the feeling that Louis has had enough of him, that he’s ready to hand in the sack and at any moment now, would let Harry know that they should just be friends and then move on and never speak again.

Barbara says he is being over dramatic.

Cara says he should talk to Louis about it.

A week later he does and regrets it so such, he cries for hours.

They get into this big argument where Harry basically types his heart out and Louis gives him a few words in response like he can’t be bothered. Harry is so frustrated, so fed up because it’s like Louis isn’t even letting anything register, that Harry is talking to a fucking brick wall. He’s trying to get through to him, make him understand and Louis doesn’t how the energy for it, how _lovely_.

**Harry Styles: it’s like you dont even care at all**

**Louis Tomlinson: are you fucking kidding me**

And the world collapses and the universe collapses and Harry wants to take back everything he had said and immediately wants to apologize, wants to fuck all and call Louis despite the long distance and expensive phone bill.

**Louis Tomlinson: i can’t deal with this right now, ill talk to you later**

Louis doesn’t though. He doesn’t talk to Harry for a whole week and Harry waits on that message on hand and foot.

He doesn’t function properly and his whole house catches onto it.

Harry hasn’t had the courage to tell Anne or Robin (Gemma catches onto it first, asks Harry if there is anything going on between them when Harry recounts when Louis came over. Harry stutters so much and he was never a good liar in the first place. Gemma tells him she approves and that Louis better not hurt him or she’ll get someone down to Doncaster to chop his dick off. Harry is pleased.) about his feelings for Louis. He knows he has to tell them, but flat out telling them ‘ _I haven’t been eating dinner lately because I’m fighting with my boyfriend and I’m depressed. Oh yeah, did I tell you I was dating Louis now?_ ’ just didn’t settle right with him. Harry wanted to tell them when he and Louis are on a good note.

He doesn’t tell Gemma what is wrong, even when she asks and knows it has something to do with Louis. Harry decides to keep this information to himself, since it is ultimately his fault.

Niall says he is too sensitive and is being too hard on himself, but Harry really can’t help it. He ends up sending Louis another lengthy apology that night and cries with how sorry he really is, how he just wants everything to get back to normal even if he fucked everything up between them.

Louis tells him it’s okay and they talk for what feels like the first time. Louis doesn’t get any sleep with how long they go on speaking and when they get on Skype, Harry starts to full out cry on camera. Louis ends up a little teary eyed, whispers that he would wipe away Harry’s tears if he was there.

The universe doesn’t shift back into place. Or it sorta does.

Harry starts to notice that him and Louis go through phases; they talk nonstop for months on end, completely ignore each other, barely speaks only to talk non-stop all over again.

He honestly feels like he is going to get whiplash from all of this.

It’s November and things between him and Louis had been going fairly well, but Harry can feel another one of Louis phases coming on. He’s becoming too distant, doesn’t seem as enthusiastic as he lets on and Harry knows it’s a matter of time before Louis stops talking to him altogether for a couple of weeks.

Which is actually a bit disconcerting.

Sometime in October, Zayn got a hold of Harry’s Skype username and ended up messaging him much to Harry’s surprise. It was admittedly a little strange and a whole lot of awkward since he hadn’t spoken to Zayn in a few months, but Harry hadn’t commented on it.

Apparently, Zayn was planning something for Louis’ twenty second birthday in December and thought it would make it the best birthday ever if Harry decided to fly down for it.

And Harry being Harry, always wanting to impress and keep everyone around him happy, obliged, asked Anne and Robin for their permission (even though he really didn’t need it) and Louis’ mum, Jay ends up buying his plane ticket for him that night. Louis knows nothing about the party apparently. Everyone is in on it though; Zayn and Jay are going to pick Harry up from the airport and Zayn even invited Liam, who’s going to drive down a whole hour and forty five minutes, in which Stan is going to meet him halfway. And it sounds amazing and Harry knows Louis will love it because (almost) all of his friends will be there, the people who matter in his life will be there and Harry will see Louis for the first time in _seven months_.

It’s just that he didn’t think it would be a problem because they were speaking and everything was going great between them. And it’s just now it’s a few days before he actually leaves for Doncaster and Louis hasn’t spoken to him at all in _two weeks._

For the first time ever too, Harry doesn’t go to Niall or Cara or Barbara. He ends up voicing his concerns to Zayn.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” he says as he packs his things, his laptop open a few inches away and Zayn’s face covering the screen. “It’s just, Jay spent a lot of money on this and Louis still hasn’t talked to me.”

“He’s a twat, he does this kind of thing.” Zayn says, but Harry frowns.

“What if I go see him and he doesn’t want me there? What if he’s bored with me?”

Zayn actually _snorts_ , the bastard. “I know Louis. If he’s bored with you, he would have just told you. I know him, believe me when I say, he’s just doing this because he wants some space.”

Harry bites back on his lip, stops folding his skinny jeans and just stares at the screen, at Zayn and how he’s making sure he is rolling the perfect joint. Harry’s positive he and Niall would be great friends.

He leaves for his flight, but wonders if Louis needed more space before Harry decided to up and surprise him. He’s so fucked.

Zayn and Jay are there, just as planned. Jay looks thoroughly pleased, says that Louis will love that he is here and Harry side eyes Zayn, wondering if Jay knows they're together. Harry doesn’t get his answer, not with the shrug Zayn gives him, which does _nothing_ to help Harry out on whether not not she does, so Harry has nothing to do, but keep quiet.

They meet up with Stan and Liam at Tesco’s.

Harry’s a bit relieved to see Liam in person since it brings some of the edge off and Liam is everything Harry thought he was.

Liam gets on with all of them really well and he likes to talk, so Harry doesn’t, let’s Liam chat up Zayn and Jay while Stan leaves to go pick up Louis (it’s his job to keep him out of the house). Harry thinks about what will happen with Louis later on in the day, what will happen the whole two (actually, Harry would consider it a day and a half, most of which Harry has to spend away from Louis so they could set up the party. It was the only option since Anne said she wanted Harry home for Christmas and he will be home just in time for dinner. Still, he wishes he could stay longer) days that Harry is there, sleeping in Louis’ house.

Slowly, it’s dawning on Harry the moment Jay speaks to him, asks him questions and tells him that Louis talks about him all the time, that it’s the first time Harry has ever met Jay. That it’s the first time that Harry will be meeting Louis’ family at all and now Harry can’t help but to freak the _fuck_ out. He wants to be perfect for Louis’ family, his mother and sisters’, but he’s _so_ self conscious and Louis isn’t there to calm him down, tell him everything is going to be okay and that they’ll love him, like he did when Harry was meeting Stan and Zayn for the first time.

Jay loves him though and doesn’t hesitate to tell Harry every chance she can get. He sees where Louis’ word of mouth comes from and it’s pretty great.

Harry is instantly loved and welcomed to the family. He is introduced to most of his relatives and it almost feels like that Harry has been part of Louis’ life since they were younger.

Louis’ sisters can’t get enough of him and Harry spends the five hours that they have before the party starts from braiding Georgia’s hair, and showing Lottie and Felicite his favorite songs on his iPod.

That doesn’t stop the nervousness that has settled in the pit of his stomach, boils over and becomes so hot, Harry actually thinks he might pass out.

Liam frequently checks if he’s okay, breaks away from Zayn and Perrie (who is even prettier in person), asks Harry if he needs anything and Jay needs up making a pot of tea (Harry drinks four cups) to take he edge off.

Six o’clock finally rolls around and Stan walks through the door with Louis behind him. Harry takes his place in between Liam and Zayn and he knows his face his hot and he toys with his fingers with the way everyone is yelling 'surprise' and the way with Louis looks past everyone else and locks eyes with him.

Louis breaks out in the biggest, shit eating grin.

He hugs Stan first, since he is the closest before moving onto his relatives and his mother and Dan.

Perrie, Zayn, Liam and then Harry.

Louis pulls him into him holds him so close, Harry can’t even _breathe_ and he’s drowning in the spicy cologne he’s wearing. He squeezes Harry’s shoulders before he pulls apart, smiles big and wide that his eyes are crinkling and the sharp points of his teeth his peeking out from behind his lips.

Harry really wants to kiss him.

The night goes on and it’s _so_ great and Harry gets to have real conversations with everyone, gets to beat Liam and Louis in a game of FIFA because Zayn is on his side and he’s killer. He gets to finally, properly meet Perrie and she leaves a smacking kiss on his cheek which leaves a stain and Louis giggles as he wipes it away.

Harry almost hates when everyone leaves or settles in before he realizes that he gets to be alone with Louis. (Liam calls it a night and starts or the long drive back. Harry is pretty sure him and Zayn exchange numbers and Harry thinks everything is coming to full circle.)

Jay makes them hot cocoa with massive marshmallows on the top and they climb up the stairs to Louis’ bedroom, sock clad feet pattering on the hollow wood of the steps.

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Louis says once the door is closed, sets his steaming mug on the night stand.

Harry shrugs, holds his mug in his hands and relishes in the warmth of it. He watches the marshmallows bob in the liquid. “Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay.” he tells him and Harry takes a deep breath, smiles sheepishly to bring the mug up to his lips, takes a sip of the cocoa, cinnamon and vanilla on his tongue.

Louis is watching him, fingers curled into his hands a few paces away. Harry blushes underneath Louis' eyes, clears his throat and fixes his gaze on a David Bekham poster on the ceiling.

Louis crosses the room though takes Harry’s mug in his hands and places it on the dresser by his side. He grabs Harry’s hand, leads them over to the bed and Harry sinks into the mattress while Louis grabs one of the three blankets and wraps it around his shoulders as usual.

“You’re leaving tomorrow, already.”

Harry sighs, runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah.”

Louis looks at him, blue eyes piercing and he just stares, bottom lip wet and Harry’s too afraid to look.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asks quietly, like it’s something they shouldn’t be doing, like it’s a secret that needs to be kept and maybe it is when there’s so many of Louis’ relatives staying the night. “I’d quite like to kiss my boyfriend.”

Harry breaks out into a grin, the dimple in his cheek deepening and he has to be blushing again for what seems like the thousandth time in a lifetime. He nods jerkily, the two shuffling in closer to one another.

And they’re laughing at first, soft puffs of breath on Harry’s cheek and he feels so high, the way his eyes are half lidded and Louis is so close, he can feel him.

Louis is the first to lean in for a kiss. It catches Harry by surprise and his lips fumble and the kiss is messy and out of sync. He's suddenly insecure about his kissing style, but Louis assures him with soft murmurs against his lips, fingers dancing across the back of his neck.

Harry's quick to oblige; Louis' lips are warm and soft and smooth against his own. The mere thought alone that he was kissing Louis again, actually kissing him though, makes his insides pool and he could do this forever even if his hands are tentative and he doesn't know if touching Louis this way or that is okay. All he really wants is for Louis to be satisfied, give him what he needs, deserves, make him feel good.

He likes kissing Louis, can get used to kissing him like this and can get used to spending time with each other with their lips pressed.

They pull apart with a blush dusted over their cheeks and slow smiles curled at their mouths. And they don't do much after that, can’t really, even if they wanted to because there is still so many people left in the house. They stick to laying down across Louis’ bed and underneath the duvets, Louis' head falls into the crook of Harry's neck and his hands on his chest.

“I’m quite in love with you, Curly.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s collar and Harry’s stomach flips, as it always does.

“I’m quite in love with you too.”

Harry falls asleep to the soft sound of Louis breathing and his fingers rubbing circles into his shirt, just over his heart.

It's alright for their first kiss, Harry decides. There's room for improvement and more presses of their lips later on and he is okay with that. He could kiss Louis all he wants now, run his fingers over his back and trace the knobs of his spine.

His visit is not enough for just a day though. A day compared to seven months is nothing at all and it doesn’t stop from tears welling up in Harry’s eyes when he’s dropped off at the airport because he doesn’t _want_ to leave.

The entire time, Louis’ fingers are interlaced with his, their palms pressed and shoulders knocking. Louis grips him hard, his arms around Harry’s waist and he holds. They kiss again until Harry feels dizzy and his lips are red and swollen, until Louis presses a cheek to his cheek, tells him he’ll miss him.

They message each other the entire time before Harry has to board and when they land, they are set back into those lovely honeymoon months. Between Zayn and Niall asking him if everything is back to normal, between Jay and Lottie sending Harry a friend request on Facebook, Harry feels on top of the world and that things are shifting back into place.

And it gets even better when Louis starts talking about kissing him a month later.

**Louis Tomlinson: all i think about is kissing you and its driving me insane**

**Harry Styles: which reminds me we should really plan our next visit**

**Louis Tomlinson: come to mine, we’ll stay at my flat and i’ll kick stan out x**

**Harry Styles: poor stan, where will he stay? xx**

**Louis Tomlinson: doesn’t matter, come after your birthday so we can celebrate :)**

**Harry Styles: done**

**Louis Tomlinson: good**

**Louis Tomlinson: but we still have other matters at hand**

**Harry Styles: i know i keep thinking about kissing you too :( xx**

**Louis Tomlinson: we’ll we could do other things**

**Harry Styles: like?**

**Louis Tomlinson: i want nudes**

_Oh_. Harry short circuits a little, having been in his bedroom, already in pants anyway, but--

 _Okay_. Louis wants to see Harry naked. No big deal, just a regular, ordinary day. _Breathe,_ Harry Styles, _shit_.

Harry chews on his bottom lip as he types, glad Louis can't see how his hands are shaking. They've never done anything like this, ever. Harry can get used to it, maybe.

**Harry Styles: ok. soft or hard? xx**

If Harry expected a teasing tone from Louis, he was mistaken. It took Louis less than a few seconds to reply, Harry's phone buzzing and the light of the screen illuminating his blush that dusted across his cheeks.

**Louis Tomlinson: hard. wanna see how big you can get for me x**

Jesus. He can feel the warmth of his blush spread to his lower tummy and down to his toes, fingertips going numb. Harry likes this, he likes this a lot. He replies an 'ok' with numb fingers, tells Louis to give him a few seconds, so he can get to full hardness, but he doesn't tell Louis he needs this little pause to breathe properly. He also figures he shouldn't tell Louis he is already half hard. Fuck.

Okay. Harry lies flat on his back, lets out a deep breath and let's his palm run over the flat of his stomach. If he is going to do this, he might as well do it right. He tweaks a nipple with his free hand, closing his eyes to focus on every touch. Maybe picture Louis instead when his hand travels downward, the tips of his fingers barely grazing the head of his cock. Imagines Louis' lips attached to his neck, whispering dirty things into his ear, like how hard he is and how he'll make Harry come, but not until he says so.  

Harry lets a whine slip. He can't help it. He realizes at this rate, he might just come untouched, come from just the thoughts of Louis and Louis alone. It dawns on him that he is probably waiting for Harry or probably not, he isn't sure although Louis did sound persistent to see him naked.

Harry takes another deep breath, touches his cock for the first time which is just a few tugs away to full hardness. He doesn't know why he is extremely turned on right now, but he is and he bites his bottom lip raw, watches a bead of pre-cum leak from the tip. Maybe it’s because Louis is asking this of him, that Louis has thought about Harry like this before. He wraps a hand around the shaft, stifling a groan as he grasps himself, thumbing the underside and pumps his fist a few times until his eyes flutter shut again.

By the time his heart is beating fast in his chest, sweat is dotting his forehead and the only sound Harry can hear is his heavy breathing, he reluctantly decides it's time to pull off and take a picture to send to Louis’ email.

He is thankful for the shitty lighting of his room. Harry is pretty sure it's doing a piss poor job at showing how flushed he is, but the angry redness of his cock is on full display as he stands in front of the full length mirror, his throat exposed and his free hand clasped behind his back. It's a pretty submissive stance, but whatever. He is also thankful one shot is enough because his knees feel like they are going to give out and if he doesn't come now, he's going to get a mean case of blue balls.

He lays back down onto his bed again, phone in his hands and waiting for Louis to reply. Harry won't dare touch himself yet, needs to hear what Louis has to say, so he circles the inside of his thigh with his fingers and wills himself not to touch his cock yet. And just when he is about to give up, give in to fucking his fist, Harry's phone vibrates and Louis' Skype message lights up the screen.

**Louis Tomlinson: get on your laptop and don't put any clothes on x**

_Oh._ Okay. It actually surprises him a little, expecting maybe another few strings of dirty compliments that possibly leads to sexting (since they’ve already done that once before, _god_ , Harry came so hard with how dirty Louis can talk), but apparently that wasn't what Louis had in mind. Harry's stomach clenches and his cock twitches in interest.

He licks his lips, doesn't reply and simply grabs his laptop, hauling it open and logging onto Skype just as Louis instructs.

And then Louis calls him.

Harry's eyes nearly bulge out of his head because _what the fuck_. He is suddenly way too self-conscious about fucking everything, but he doesn't have enough time to think anything through so he just accepts the call.

Louis fills the screen, shirtless and in the dark. His hair looks soft and swept to the side, the white cord of his headphones running up from his chest. His shoulders are rounded and Harry can almost see his nipples. Harry doesn't want to know what he looks like, but when Louis chuckles lowly, he thinks he flushes all the way down to his dick.

"Hi." Harry starts, raspy and breathy and so fucking deep, a blush starting from his cheeks to spread to all parts of his body, every nerve ending prickling.

Louis presses his lips together, suppressing another chuckle, his shoulders shaking silently.

"You look so wrecked." Is what Louis says and his voice his soft, his lips in a small smile and Harry can't see what his hands are doing, but he kind of hopes he is jerking off.

Harry smiles weakly, lowering his head and his fringe falls, a flop of curls covering his forehead and coming into his eyes a little as his hands fiddle with the bed sheets. He's fucking butt ass naked, cock hard and leaking and he is blushing like a fucking schoolboy. He chews on his lip, making it raw and red and when he looks back up to the screen, he can see Louis is right. Even with the shitty resolution of the webcam, Harry is pale except for his cheeks which are terribly pink, his lips look puffy and ten shades darker and his dark hair is a mess of curls.

"So gorgeous." Louis says again a bit breathless and there's some shuffling from the other end. Harry's toes curl from anticipation. "Move the screen," he nods, Louis licking his lips. "I wanna see you."

Harry's breath hitches, but he nods jerkily, moving the laptop and angling the screen just right so Louis can see his cock, fat and pulsating against his tummy. Harry bites at his fingers to take some edge off. God, he is so turned on right now, never did this, not even with a girl.

Harry swears he can hear Louis hiss coupled with a wet sound. And then he finally pulls down the screen just enough for Harry to see Louis' hard cock with a tight fist around himself, tip glistening and--

Louis is jerking off. Louis is jerking off while Skyping with Harry who is also naked and in need of relief. He stifles a moan, but barely.

"But, Stan..." Harry whines, hand sweeping across his stomach and he wants to desperately to touch himself. He sees himself in the corner of the screen and he should feel embarrassed, but he doesn't. This is Louis, Louis who loves him and Harry loves him so, so much. This is the same Louis he kissed after waiting seven months, the same Louis that is his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Harry's _boyfriend_. Louis is his and Harry mews again, _mine, mine, mine_.

Louis shakes his head, eyelids heavy as he continues to stroke himself, smearing the whole length of his dick with his pre-cum. "Out. Had to see you. Had to see how good you look. Touch yourself, baby."

He groans shortly after, Louis' eyes closing before he licks his lips again, focusing his eyes on his screen and nodding as if to encourage him.

Harry swallows thickly, feels his cock twitch and he wraps his fingers lightly around himself, moaning from the lack of previous attention. It feels so good to finally touch himself, to touch himself while Louis is watching and getting off to Harry getting off. It feels like his lower stomach is pooling with hot metal. He doesn't want to come yet.

"You're going too fast." Harry barely recognizes his own voice as he speaks. Louis' hand slows down on his cock, gripping the base a little, fingertips skimming his balls.

"Better?" He asks.

Harry kind of moans in response, his mouth watering from just how thick Louis is. He wonders how Louis would feel inside him, how full he would feel and the idea of fingering himself on camera comes to mind. Put himself on full display for Louis, fuck himself down on three fingers. It's definitely an option and Harry is sure Louis won't mind.

"You look so good, baby. Look so good for me. God, you're so fit."

Harry moans shamelessly and he fights to keep his eyes open as his hips rock into his hand, the tip of his cock rutting against his sheets but it doesn't feel like enough. "Wish you were here." He mumbles, falling onto his back and turning his head so he can keep looking at the screen, at Louis.

Louis at some point had lowered his screen downward, Harry making out the smooth skin of his chest and stomach, the muscles of his thighs, the blur that is his hand that is his cock and he is visibly fucking up into his hand. Harry kind of wants to bite his inner thigh. Or his ass.

Louis is breathing hard, "Wish I was there too, babe. I'd suck you off real good, open you up, make you come so hard, you'll see stars. Would you like that?"

Harry nods a bit too frantically, his pace messy and all he really wants now is to come, come from Louis' voice and words, but he really just wants to come from Louis' fingers and cock and tongue.

"I know you would. The next time I see you, I'm going to lay you back onto my bed. Grind into your lap until you’re hard. I'll fuck you with my fingers first, rub at your prostate, but I won't make you come, won't really touch you until you're begging me to fuck you. Do you want that, Harry? Use your words."

" _Yes_ ,"

Harry moans, shudders when he comes into his hand, spilling onto his stomach and shooting so far up, it hits his chest. Louis swears on the other end and when Harry hazily looks back, blinking slowly, he watches as Louis comes, head back with small sounds escaping his lips as he bites down harshly. His come splatters his chest and stomach, running down in streaks and Harry really wants to taste him, lick him up until he'd have to suck Louis' cock for more.

Harry doesn't bother to feel embarrassed, not even if he is sweaty and covered in come. Louis is watching him, a small, but proud smile on his mouth. Harry smiles back wobbly.

"One day, I'm gonna properly make you come." Is what he says, reaching over behind his laptop and he comes back with a tissue, wiping up his come covered stomach. Harry doesn't bother, not yet.

"And one day, I'm gonna suck your cock."

"Gonna make use of that pretty mouth?" Louis smirks and Harry blushes. They are silent for a few moments, Harry biting down on his bottom lip while Louis watches fondly. He bites at his lip, watches Harry curiously. “We could, you know. I mean,” he pause and Harry watches his Adam’s apple as Louis’ swallows. “I’ll make your first time special.”

Harry blinks, watches Louis with parted lips. He’s so fucking sweet, it hurts, he has the best boyfriend in the world. “We should. I trust you.”

Louis picks his gaze up, beams like he can’t believe it and smiles, looks at him shyly. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Harry smiles big from the warmth that spreads to his toes.

"I should probably sleep. It's almost three a.m." Louis laughs weakly and Harry nods, flipping back onto his side. Louis' cock is still in view, doesn't look too soft and Harry wonders if he is still hard.

"You should shower. But, send me a photo of you like this, wanna remember how good you looked. Go on."

Harry nods again, wanting to be good for Louis and scrambles the bed for his phone. He finds it under a pillow and pauses, taking a glance at Louis who is looking at him almost darkly, his hand lowering toward his cock again. _Christ,_ Harry is going to  _die,_ Louis is going to  _kill_ him before they even have proper sex.

Harry focuses himself, his arms aren't long enough to capture his dick in the picture too, but he gets his come covered chest and stomach (which is starting dry much to Harry's distaste), and sends it to Louis with fumbling fingers. Something vibrates on the other end of the Skype call, which must be Louis' phone and he grins at Harry.

"Such a good boy." He says and Harry can't take anymore praise before his heart bursts. "I'll talk to you later, love."

"I wish I could kiss you goodnight." Harry mutters without thinking. Louis freezes, blinks for a moment before smiling softly, and to be honest, quite sadly.

"Me too."

Harry really wants to kiss the look off his face. He wants to kiss Louis and be fucked by him. He always wanted too much.

"I love you." He says breathlessly, Louis laughing on the other end of the call.

But he still says it. Full of fond and all the shit Harry loves. "And I love you, Harry."

They say their goodnights with smiles curving at the corners of their mouths. Harry let's the screen of his laptop brighten the room, the screen showing their ended call and Harry feels himself flush all the way down to his toes.

He's hard again and kind of wants to call Louis. He ends up taking a picture of his cock and sends it to him. Harry doesn't get a reply, but he knows Louis seen it. He's kind of content for the night at least. He jerks off and fucks himself for the first time with his fingers and moans Louis' name as he comes. That is pretty much the point where he definitely wishes he would have called Louis instead.

Harry does end up booking another flight to Doncaster in February (He also decides it’s a good time to tell Anne and Robin that he’s dating Louis. They’re both so happy for him, says they’ll love him either way and that Louis has always been a part of the family and Harry could die happy at this rate. Anne even goes crazy, says he should be grateful that Jay paid for his flight in December and gives him extra cash for a gift for good measure. He does, Louis says she adores candles and Harry buys her three good ones. They spend four hours at the mall trying to pick them out).

Louis picks him up in Stan’s car since he doesn’t have one of his own yet. They kiss immediately and ends up making out in the backseat, Harry straddling Louis and by the end they both pull off, they look like they might have just fucked.

When they get to the flat, Stan is out of the house like Louis promised he would have been. They order take out and spend most of the night kissing on the sofa, the food going cold. Louis ends up palming Harry through his jeans that leaves him gasping and fucking _keening_ until he is coming, staining the front of the denim.

Stan returns much to Louis’ dismay, and Louis ends up getting so frustrated two days later (and a day before Harry leaves) that he ends up taking Harry to a hotel a couple of miles down the road.

“Very classy.” Louis sneers as he hauls Harry’s luggage out the front door and Stan barks out a laugh.

“Use protection!”

Harry flushes all the way down to his feet and is so glad when Louis drives away.

They get to the hotel and Louis tries his best to make it romantic, but Harry assures him as long as he is with Louis, it’s perfect.

The thing is, he’s been hard since he woke up and Harry just can’t stop thinking that Louis is going to _fuck_ him tonight. When he dressed this morning, he was sure the box of condoms and lube as at the front of his suitcase, good enough for easy access. Harry is just so ready for this, has been since the night before his flight where he was so fucked out from finger fucking himself into his mattress, imagining they were Louis' until he came untouched, hot, sticky and wet.

He becomes a little restless as the night comes to a close.

Sometime after dinner, they decided to switch the telly on, watch some E4 series, but Harry can’t keep up with the plot. They’re about two episodes in when Harry decides it’s a good time to go in for the kill and when he moves so he could meet Louis’ eyes, Harry’s sure that Louis gets the hint.

He does. He also switches off the telly.

The kisses they leave on each others mouths start out soft, their mouths gliding against another.

Harry bites at Louis’ lip and that’s when Louis kisses him hard with urgency and Louis is bringing Harry down against him. He feels the pull as Louis' fingers clasp around the fabric of his tee shirt, tugging Harry back down onto him as Louis' back hits the bed.

His palm is planted against the mattress by Louis' head and Louis' legs are parted, knees brushing Harry's sides as he settles in between them. He could hear Louis' sighs over Harry's heavy breathing, moving away from his lips to pepper kisses over his jaw and neck and collarbone, his skin fiery underneath the wetness of his tongue. Louis tastes like beach salt, sunshine and aftershave. His skin is smooth, but rugged like the bristles of his facial hair is growing back.

Harry runs his tongue over the underside of Louis' jaw, attaching his lips and sucking tenderly, but not enough to make a bruise just yet. He could settle for his neck instead.

"I've wanted this for so long," Louis breathes and it sets Harry's chest on fire. He fixes his gaze up at him just enough to see how Louis' eyes are closed and his lips are swollen. He's so painstakingly gorgeous, it's _too_ much, Harry is burning from the inside out and he just _wants_.

Louis' fingers climb up the back of Harry's shirt, brushes his knuckles on the knobs of Harry's spine which causes him to shudder. _Breathless, breathless, breathless_ , Harry's eyes flutter shut, brain short circuiting. He's jeans are tight, blood pumping furiously. He wants Louis to touch him.

"I've wanted you for so long," Harry pants against his neck, licking a stripe and sinking his teeth as deep as they could go into Louis' skin, sucking harshly.

Louis inhales sharply, his free hand grovelling for something to hold onto and manages to grab a fist full of Harry's curls, tugging as he groans.

Harry doesn't even notice Louis' been grinding his hips up in slow circles until something hard brushes Harry's erection. He groans into Louis' neck, the boy underneath him making soft moans and Harry realizes with a start, that their clothed hard on's are rubbing together.

Louis is hard. Louis is hard because of Harry. _Fuck_ , how is Harry supposed to even _last_ for Louis to fuck him properly? He planned this for Christ sake, that was the whole point of kissing Louis long enough to get him turned on, yet when Louis tells him he wants this, Harry still can’t believe it.

His heart is beating a million times a minute and it's about to implode.

Louis' hands rest low on Harry's back, fingertips dipping under his trousers to skim over the waistband of his pants like it's the most tentative thing in the world. It's so lovely, but Harry is so hard and he needs.

"Wanna suck you off." Harry mumbles into his neck, hands creeping underneath his shirt to feel the tense muscles of Louis' stomach tighten. The boy beneath him moans, eyelashes fluttering prettily when he opens his eyes again, so blown out that Harry is just so amazed.

Louis doesn't reply, his lips just part and his eyes are so dark, blue irises like midnight in the shitty lighting of the hotel room. Harry brings his bottom lip in his mouth, chewing his already swollen and raw lower lip, but Louis takes his hand off him long enough to bring his thumb under his chin, Harry closing his eyes while sighing. It was almost like a silent okay, Louis visibly swallowing hard and when finally Harry's eyes flutter open, he looks down into Louis' lap, how Harry is sitting on his thighs with their erections lining up, the outline of Louis' dick tucked underneath his jeans.

Harry whines like he can't take it anymore, takes his hand to palm around the older boy, Louis making a strangled sound deep in his throat. Harry's has gone dry.

"Want it," Louis pants and god, there is sweat lining his forehead already, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of Harry's hips. It's like he finally cracked, his resolve thrown out the window completely just by the warmth of Harry's hand. "Want your pretty mouth around me, fuck into those lips, have you taste me." Louis ruts against Harry's palm like he is begging for more, more contact or for Harry to actually do what he says he wants to.

Harry's cheeks are hot pink, lips parted and ready, eyes blown out and wide. He palms Louis ever so harder, flat, but squeezes in all the right places until his own dick is twitching. Louis' hips are circling, lifting off the bed and his breathing is so loud, Harry has to mentally prepare for what he's about to do.

He's so clumsy and so nervous when his fingers fumble with the button of Louis' jeans, he takes him several tries to finally get them unbuttoned and unzipped. Louis retracts a hand away from Harry's hips to his hand on his crotch, Harry breathing deeply as if to steady all his nerves, Louis gazing at him through his lashes, giving him a small nod.

Harry knows what he's saying, something like _I'm nervous too_ , or _take your time_ or _we don't have to do this if you don't want to._ He licks his lips wet, finding Louis' eyes and giving him a small smile because this is something he wants, something he'd been thinking about for a long time.

Harry really does want this and doesn't want it with anyone else, but Louis.

He tugs at Louis' jeans and he helps Harry get him out of them, lifting his hips up off the mattress to bring his pants down with him and leaving Louis naked from the waist up. Louis sits up almost instantly, tucking his shirt over his head and to the floor. He's fully naked now, Harry's clothed pant legs rubbing against the gold skin of Louis' thighs. And then he lets his eyes wander.

He'd seen Louis shirtless before, seen the script along his chest, as well as the drawing tattoos on his right arm. None of that compares to this; Louis gazing up at him with a slight pink to his cheeks, lips parted and eyes so wide, there seems to be no iris at all. And then Harry's gaze follows downward.

He is sitting on Louis' thighs, hands resting by his knees, but when Harry's eyes find Louis' cock, he just -- he really just can't believe this is happening. His cock is so very red and so very hard, curling upward and resting against his tummy. The tip is leaking precum onto the hair under his belly button and Harry's mouth waters, so he really isn't thinking too much about it before he dips his head down and licks a stripe on the veiny underside of Louis' dick.

Louis jerks underneath him and almost knocks Harry in the face with his knee, but Harry manages to hold his legs down with the flat of his palms on his thighs.

And _okay, breathe_. Harry inhales once, fingers rubbing soothing circles on the inside of Louis' thigh. He kisses him here for good measure (Louis letting out a shaky breath that leaves Harry's head feeling fuzzy) and grips the base of Louis' cock. He could feel something hot pool in his gut, licking another stripe along the shaft until he finds the tip, and he places it in between his lips and _sucks_. Louis' thighs tense underneath him and Harry looks up at him from the dark's of his lashes, green eyes glassy and lips already too pink.

Louis' hand comes down to run his fingers through Harry's hair and he kind of wants Louis to fuck his face. Actually, he wants Louis to fuck him in every way possible.

Harry moans against Louis cock, eyelashes fluttering at the feel of Louis' fingers run through his curls. He swirls his tongue down the slit, the salty taste of precum in his mouth and _god_ \--

He pulls up only once, licking his lips and then pulls himself back down (Louis massaging his neck) and starts to bob his head, taking as much of Louis' dick as he can.

"Oh my god," Louis voice is breathy and lovely and Harry is absolutely shaking. He takes about half the length of Louis' cock in his mouth, hand around what he can’t swallow down, his lips closing in and humming sweetly.

Louis is practically keening, pulling on the thick strands of curls on Harry's head that only spurs on more prominent moans, throat fluttering around his length as he does. And his mouth feels so full, Harry's tongue swirling around the length and his skin is so hot and fuck--

Harry's free hand leaves Louis' thigh to palm at his own clothed cock, already hard against his thigh. Louis' hips come off the mattress, fucking Harry's mouth slowly and steady, a tight grip on his hair while all Harry could do is moan, spit lining around his mouth. His eyes are hooded and his lips looked too red, he's so fucked out already and Louis hasn't even touched him yet.

Opening his eyes, Harry meets Louis' gaze. He's biting at his bottom lip, pushing his cock slowly in Harry's mouth like a question and Harry's eyes close again, nodding.

He waits for it to come, but he still chokes in surprise as Louis starts fucking into his mouth with earnest until all Harry could hear is wet slurps and his own small little chokes and Louis' swears. Harry is so hard, his hand isn't enough no matter how much he palms at his jeans. He pops the button open, sticks his hand down the front of his boxers, moaning the second he gets his hand around himself.

His eyes start watering and when Louis pulls out suddenly, there's a line of spit connecting the head of Louis' cock to Harry's bottom lip. Spit is dripping down his chin as Harry rests his head against Louis' thigh and it's Louis' hand that comes to wipe it away, his thumb brushing over Harry's lips and he blinks the tears away to gaze into Louis' eyes.

Sweat is shining prettily on his forehead, but he looks so good, his eyes are so dark, but he's lips aren't red enough and all Harry wants to do is make Louis moan again, make him feel so good, make him want to come.

"Why did you stop?" He asks and his voice is so deep, so rough from being fucked and Louis smiles.

"I didn't want to come yet. You were so good, but now I wanna make you feel good too." Louis' hand strokes his cheek and Harry sighs at the touch, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, stay with Louis and he would gladly have Louis fuck into his mouth until he comes hot down his throat.

"Is that okay, baby?"

Harry nods and smiles weakly, his eyelids heavy and his cock thick in his hand. He notices Louis' eyes downcast until they find his cock, Harry tugging lazily and Louis leans in to kiss him and bites at his lip hard. Harry moans almost instantly into his mouth, Louis' hand wrapping around his dick, their fingertips brushing.

Harry whines like he can't take it, wriggles a little underneath Louis' touch, moves his hand away and runs his nails down the front of Louis' chest, leaving white hot streaks over the softness of his abs.

Louis' lips are distracting though, trailing over Harry's jaw line and sucking bruises into his neck and the hollow underneath his ear.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Louis breathes and Harry swears his heart stops and his dick twitches in Louis' hand, his thumb smoothing over the tip and smearing precum. Harry lets out a shaky breath as he swallows and he gets ready to say something, but it comes out as a weak whine when Louis nips at his earlobe.

"Get on all fours and take off your shirt."

Harry's mind whirls and his cock twitches and he lets out a whimper before nodding, licking his swollen lips and gently prying himself off of Louis. He's barely even breathing now, the only thought running through his mind is Louis and how hard Louis’ cock is, how wonderful he tasted and how Harry is so painfully hard himself.

The second Harry's shirt is lifted and tossed to the floor, Louis' lips are on him. They start at his collar bone, just tiny, fleeting kisses that makes Harry sigh and forget his order.

Louis kisses at the swallow tattoos, bites at one of the wings. His tongue traces downward and around a pink nipple. Harry treads his fingers through the softness of Louis' feathery hair, his hand coming to clutch at the inside of the older boy’s thigh.

Louis' hand pauses on his cock until he isn't touching him at all and Harry keens because he needs his touch, just a bit of pressure, anything. He bites gently down on his nipple until it's a deep pink and puffy and Harry can't even think straight when Louis' mouth is so warm and wet. And then he kisses his collarbone again, his neck and then his shoulder until his nose is brushing against Harry's jaw.

"I said on all fours." He repeats lowly, voice raspy and demanding and Harry could come now just by that voice alone.

Harry obliges just as Louis moves off the bed and for a split second he thinks that he fucked everything up. That maybe Louis doesn't want to fuck him anymore and that maybe he changed his mind.

As Louis moves away, there’s the sound of a zipper being undone and Harry is greeted by the sight of the bottle of lube and a securely wrapped condom placed by his head.

He could breathe a sigh of relief.

Harry gets on his hands and knees, long limbs propped up and the cheap fabric of the duvet in his palm,  feels Louis' hip press against the back of his thigh. He breathes deep, feeling Louis press kisses along the column of his spine and it's so beautiful, Harry feels warm lightness spread from the center of his chest down to his fingertips and toes.

A sigh flees his lips and Harry's eyes flutter at the touch, feeling so, so high already, but his cock is hanging heavily between his legs and all he wants is something, friction, anything and he will rut against the bed sheets if he has to or fuck into his fist as he sucks into every inch of Louis’ skin and cock.

When Louis runs a finger down his crack, Harry’s eyes shoot open and his mouth slacks, body going taunt. The sound that escapes him is broken like a sob and Harry’s hands automatically fist around the bed sheets, knuckles burning. He buries his face into one of the pillows and breathes deeply and knows what’s coming, heat rising in his cheeks and belly.

His poor resolve only cracks when Louis’ lip’s connect with one of his cheeks, kneading the other with one of his hands. Louis’ fingers are small and delicate, but rough against the smooth skin of his arse cheek and Harry bites on his bottom lip hard, legs parting on their own accord, almost begging for Louis to do something. And then he does, his fingers slide down his crack again, brushing against his hole while he digs his sharp teeth into the milky skin, bites and sucks _hard_. Harry moans shamelessly and brokenly, knowing he’ll have a bruise there, but it makes it that much more intimate because only Harry and Louis would know it’s there and it makes Harry’s head whirl. At this point, Harry could just come untouched like this, he knows it, is completely positive with the fire that’s been kindling in his gut.

Louis’ lip’s are gone and Harry blinks into the pillow, craning his neck slightly to get a glimpse of Louis, but then wetness connects with his hole and Harry thinks he’s about to lose it. His lips part and his mouth falls open, hips stuttering back just to get more of Louis' mouth on him, his tongue lapping at his rim, getting him so, _so_ wet.

Harry bites at the inside of his cheek, shutting his eyes so tight that stars start to blot on the inside of his eyelids while Louis manage to make his limbs jello. His fingers clutch at the bed sheet as Louis works his tongue and mouth, making these obscene slurping and wet sounds, but it feels _so_ good and Harry doesn't want him to stop.

When Louis points his tongue, Harry thinks he's done for and he moans so loud he bites back on his bottom lip to quiet himself, pressing his face into the plush of the pillow, rocking back slightly on Louis' face.

Louis holds him steady though, both his hands on each cheek, opening him up wide so he doesn't miss a single strip of skin. He pulls away with one last lick and presses the tip of his thumb past Harry's rim which makes his body draw in tight.

"Got you nice and wet," Louis coos and Harry's so hard, he needs to come already. He cranes his neck a little to look at Louis', curls sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck with his cheek pressed so hard into the mattress while his whole arse is up.

"You look so beautiful like this, Haz." He kneads one of Harry's pale cheeks, Harry feeling the praise tingle in deep within him, face flushed, but that didn't stop his cheeks from reddening further.

" _Please_ ," Harry croaks, whispers pleadingly into the sheet. He rocks his hips back so the duvet brushes his cock, but it's not enough and he just really wants Louis to touch him, _really_ touch him. "Fuck me."

Louis' eyes go dark, nails digging into Harry's milky skin before he leans in and once more leaves kisses along his spine. His lips are wet and shiny with spit, but Harry feels _so_ loved just as Louis' lips connect with the nape of his neck, arms wrapping them around Harry's middle. His back his pressed against Louis' chest and Harry could feel the heaviness of Louis' cock along his thigh, hot and thick.

He doesn't notice Louis' hand reach for the bottle of lube by his head and it's only when Louis' gone from his line of sight again, Harry has time to breathe. He's aware that Louis' hands aren't on him anymore and his skin feels as if it turned cold and needs the warmth of Louis' palms and lips.

The sound of lube being dribbled out of the bottle is when Harry becomes hyper aware of everything around him; Louis' hand at his lower back again, Harry’s cock dripping onto the bed sheet, his too got skin. He whines, arching his back a little.

"Baby," Louis says gently and there's a soft thud on the bed that must have been Louis' dropping the bottle containing the lube.

Harry only whines once before a wet finger connects with his hole again, tracing the ring. His toes curl in anticipation as Louis finally pushes a finger past, Harry burying his face into the pillow. His whole body is on fire, sweat sticking to his skin and there's a part of him that feels like he's suffocating.

His body is so responsive to Louis though; rocks back as he moves his finger, sheet giving sweet friction to his cock. Harry’s finger fucked himself before, but it’s really nothing compared to Louis, how slow he is and how he can get into the places Harry can’t.

"Louis," Harry pants, breathless and dizzy. "More, _please_." He's begging now, but Harry barely gets out his plea before Louis slides another finger alongside his index, the wet slide of his fingers the only sound in the room besides Harry's heavy breathing.

Louis' fingers drive in him deep, tentative and slow, but Harry swallows them down to the last knuckle each time. He feels the stretch when Louis' starts to scissor within him, Harry shutting his eyes closed and he could barely breathe now for how his body is convulsing.

"So tight," Louis praises from behind him and Harry's back arches off the mattress, trying to get Louis' fingers in deeper. A moan slips out of him once he grinds down and he feels so stretched out now, Louis sliding a third finger in and stopping his movements so Harry can fuck himself down on his hand. He's so full, so stretched, and it feels so good, everything is so wet and there's a burn, but it feels so, _so_ good, everything is so good and Harry feels like he's slipping.

"So fucking --"

" _Oh my god_ ," Harry moans, voice higher and the inside of his stomach curls, the tips of Louis' fingers brushing his prostate. He's properly pushing back on Louis' fingers now, with every grind Louis barely touches his spot. His cock aches, the tip almost purple and he's been so hard for so long now. Harry knows he's not going to last, not at this rate and when he comes, it's white hot onto the sheets, a long moan falling from his mouth, jaw slacked and Louis has to press a hand to his lower stomach to keep Harry from collapsing onto the bed as he keeps on coming.

He breathes deep, blinking lazily away the sparks in his vision and it's Louis that brings him back to reality, pressing kisses on his neck and forehead, pushing his mess of curls off his forehead. He blinks several times before he realizes he is on his back, Louis looming over him.

"Babe?" Louis' voice is soft, gentle and it hits Harry that he is clenching on nothing and now sitting back on the bed, arse covered in his come that shot across the bed when Louis' fingers worked within him. Louis is nestled in between his long legs and Harry's eyes fall to Louis' cock in between his thighs, heavy and angry red.

Harry's eyes meet Louis’ and although he is still breathing hard, heart hammering in his chest, he still manages to breathe out a reply. "Fuck me." He repeats, cheeks flushed red, lips dark and he's already covered in sweat and come, but he's still so hard although he had just came. " _Fuck_ me, Louis. Your cock--"

He reaches out to touch him, but Louis places a hand to his chest, leaning down to kiss Harry's bruised lips, hard on his mouth and Harry whimpers as their tongues touch.

"Wanna put the condom on?" Louis asks into his mouth and Harry nods, spreads his legs wider and reaches next to his head for the condom, the foil cold between his heated fingertips.

Louis breaks the kiss with a hard suck to Harry's lower lip that takes Harry's breath away. He sits up a little and rips the condom wrapper clumsily, tries to act sexy and rip the wrapper with his teeth, but it ends up slipping out of his hands and onto his stomach. Louis chuckles lightly, fingers rubbing soothing circles onto Harry's hips and Harry feels the corners of his mouth turn up in a silly grin.

It should be awkward, being Harry’s first time. It’s nothing but sweet though, something warm curling in Harry's belly and he loves it, relishes in it, loves the slide of Louis' hands on his skin, loves how hard he kisses him, loves how when Harry feels a little silly or embarrassed, Louis kisses it away.

He slides the condom on with a little effort, a flip in his lower stomach knowing that he's about to get fucked. Glancing up through dark lashes and bright green eyes, Harry meets Louis' eyes and they kiss softly for a beat or two. Louis licks into his mouth sweetly, across Harry's jaw and whispers into his ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good."

Harry feels like he's melting and he pulls Louis closer at that, legs spread that much wider, but his heels dig harshly into the crook of Louis' ankles. He throws his head back against the pillow, lips parted and waiting. He starts to feel that buzz again, like his every nerve is on fire and pulsating.

"I want it like this," Harry says, hands clutching at Louis' sides and up his arms, touching every bit of skin he can while Louis grabs the lube again to slick up his covered cock. Harry realizes this is probably not the best position for his first time, that it might be better for him on his hands and knees, but he wants to see Louis fuck him, wants Louis to hold him, wants to kiss him. Harry wants it all.

Their eyes meet and Louis pauses, hand on his dick and his eyes are so dark with his own lips parted and Harry thinks that maybe he's thinking the same. Louis' gazing at Harry like he is the best thing he has ever laid eyes on and Harry feels so, _so_ loved.

The kiss that Louis leaves to his forehead is the only answer he really needs.

The older boy props Harry's knees up higher and set's the lube aside, let's their chests touch, flush and damp skin on skin. Harry leans back further into the rigid mattress and Louis grips the base of his cock, aligns the tip to Harry's hole.

Five beats past, Harry's holding his breath and Louis is peering down at him so intensely, pupils so dilated that there's only a ring of cerulean blue left of his iris. Harry reaches up to run his fingers through the feather like strands that fell in front of Louis' eyes, damp with sweat and his stomach boils over as Louis' jaw slacks and he pushes the head past Harry's rim.

It takes several minutes for Harry to adjust to the discomfort, wriggling underneath Louis and they laugh breathlessly to ease the tension.

It isn't until Harry nods with a lick of his lips, does Louis finally move, inching himself in Harry's tight hole. It burns, fuck does it burn and stretches Harry out around Louis' thick cock, but Harry doesn't want it to stop. Louis peppers kisses on the exposed strip of Harry's flushed throat, sucks bruises for a morning memento.

Louis is painfully slow though, shallowly thrusts and his arms by Harry's shoulders are shaking, and Harry knows he's holding back from just fucking into him. It's sweet, how he's trying for his boy.

"More," Harry mumbles, wrapping his long legs around Louis' waist, arms around his torso and nails digging into the flesh of Louis' sides. "Want all of you." There’s pain, but there’s pleasure and Harry needs it to subside to nothing but. Everything is just pure wetness from the lube and his cock still lacks attention.

Louis gets the hint, circling his hips in a way that gets Harry moaning before sliding into him, his hips just touching Harry's arse cheeks as he gets in all the way to the hilt. Then Louis gets into a steady rhythm, fucks Harry slow, but deep.

That’s when it starts to feel _really_ good.

Harry shuts his eyes, his breathing far too ragged and he feels as if he hadn't taken a proper breath in hours. And he can't breathe, not when Louis is fucking him like this. He doesn’t need Louis to hold back, wants him to fuck Harry like he’s his.

"Please," Harry pleads brokenly, turning his head to the side to bury his head into his shoulder, but Louis' hand comes up to stop him, holds him firmly by his jaw.

He looks at him, Louis' eyes half lidded and hair tousled. That's when the pace of Louis' hips pick up, a soft thud of the headboard hitting against the wall echoing throughout the room.

They keep eye contact as Louis fucks him, sharp and quick, until Louis groans, eyelashes fluttering and he buries his face into Harry's chest, mouth in search for a puffy nipple. He latches his lips and Harry's toes curl, too many sensations at once. His long legs fall open, giving Louis more room to fuck him and it doesn't take long until Harry is gripping hard at Louis' biceps, gasping for air and body going taunt.

"Right there," he barely breathes, grinding back to meet Louis' thrusts, chest heaving.

Louis smirks into his skin, relentlessly driving to hit his prostate every time. It doesn't stop, Louis abusing his hole and it's so good it hurts. Louis bites at his nipple, pulling off and running his thumb over Harry's lips, bringing two fingers into his mouth. Harry keens, body begging for it and he sucks on the thin fingers, hollowing out his cheeks.

"Fuck, H." Louis' resolve is crumbling, his voice cracking, but he hadn't stopped hitting his prostate and Harry's going to come again.

"I'm gonna --" he doesn't even get to finish his sentence, Louis grabbing Harry's hands and pinning them above his head, their fingers lacing with sweaty palms pressed together. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss, Louis muttering against his mouth.

"Come, baby. Come for me, you look so pretty when you come."

And Harry does, he draws out a moan and all thoughts of _LouisLouisLouis_ and _pleasepleaseplease_ string out of his mouth and he's clutching Louis' arm so hard, he knows it's going to leave a mark. Milky strings of come streak his stomach, hitting as high as his chest and neck, lands a little on Louis' skin.

Louis can't even take the sight, rides his own orgasm out as Harry clenches around him, milks his cock as Louis comes and spills into the condom. They're both so overly sensitive, but Louis keeps fucking him, lazily and slow this time and when he finally pulls out, it's because they are quiet, so out of breath.

Harry kisses the shaking muscles of Louis' arms, brings his arms and legs to wrap around Louis' body as he collapses on top of Harry's chest.

They kiss a little, lips soft and brushing and Harry feels his whole body shiver when Louis pulls away from his chest to tie the condom and toss it in the direction of the rubbish bin.

Louis sits on his knees, grinning as he looks down at Harry. _He's beautiful_ , Harry thinks. Louis is all golden skin and dark blue eyes and flushed cheeks, damp hair pushed back to the side. He's staring, but Louis is naked; they just had deflowering sex and Harry has the right.

Louis' finger runs down his own chest, catching some of Harry's come that smeared onto him, and he brings it up to his lips.

Harry watches with wide eyes, Louis' tongue lapping up his come, sucking on his finger a little. He smiles with closed lips before Louis leans in to kiss him, licking into his mouth for Harry to taste himself, his mouth warm and they both swallow down come and one another's spit.

Harry is blushing again.

Louis hums when he pulls away, kisses Harry's jaw and settles down onto the bed next to Harry. The younger boy follows, grabbing the duvet and tangles their bare legs together, not bothering to clean up yet.

He is drawing circles into Harry's skin when he speaks, tone light and faraway. "Happy Birthday, baby. I love you." He pokes Harry's side.

It's sweet, brings a smile to Harry's face and there's his drying come on his stomach, chest and neck, but Louis is next to him and he loves him. Harry is so deeply in love with this boy, someone he met by chance or fate and it's everything. "I love you, too." he slurs, fucked out and hazy.

He buried his nose into the crook of Louis' neck, nibbles at his collarbone before they both become tired and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

Sleep had always came easier that way.

Harry wakes up pressed against Louis’ back, his dick wedged in between Louis’ crack and Harry blushes deeply once he is riddled from sleep. If he is being honest, he has no idea how he ended up spooning Louis like this, but Harry’s not necessarily complaining.

Light is pouring in through the crack of the curtain, leaving a strip of sunlight at the end of the bed next to their tangled legs. Harry gently pries himself away from Louis’ back, gets up off the bed and putters through the hotel room, the thin carpet cold underneath his feet.

He definitely feels sore, there’s an ache in his bum every time he takes a step and his shoulders hurt, but it feels good. His eyes find the alarm clock next to the bed, the clock reading twelve p.m. and Harry kind of smiles, feeling some kind of smug from sleeping the morning away, too tired from being fucked by Louis.

Dry come is flaking on his stomach from last night and he figures that he most definitely needs a shower. He strolls over to the bathroom, turns on the water and lets steam curl up around the confines of the space. Turning toward the mirror, Harry takes a good look at himself.

His cheeks are still so, _so_ red like a permanent blush. God, he is practically glowing. There are love bites littering his neck and chest and if Harry looks down at himself, there are more scattered across his hips. He reaches a hand up to touch one on his neck, as big as two of his fingertips and it aches to touch the bruise. Harry smiles though, bites at his lips and although he should feel a little dirty, he doesn’t. He feels so absolutely loved, likes the fact that he’s marked and that he’ll go home with a reminder of what he and Louis shared.

“Admiring my work?” Louis’ voice comes from the doorway and Harry turns to see him,  Louis leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. There is a look of smugness that is etched on his mouth and Harry drinks in how good he looks.

Louis still looks bed ridden; his hair is tousled, his own neck and chest covered in hickies and there is one bulging on his bicep that Harry doesn’t remember giving him, but _Jesus_ \--

“I like them.” Harry says, turning back to the mirror and pressing his fingers harder against the bruise. “I like knowing you gave them to me.”

Harry feels Louis’ eyes on him as he admires his reflection, the corners of the mirror fogging up. Louis crosses the bathroom, wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and kisses his shoulder, his front pressed against his back and Harry could feel the outline of Louis’ cock against his sore bum.

“I like them too. Everyone back home will know I gave those to you. Know what I did to you, know you belong to me.” Louis says lowly and Harry hums, his eyes fluttering closed and he can barely breathe now, the hot water loud in his ears and steam filling his lungs. Louis’ words go straight to Harry’s cock and he’s so sore, but god, he’s so ready for round two if that’s where it’s headed.

“Lou,” Harry mumbles, turning so his back is leaned against the counter sink, Louis pressed so close that their chests are touching and if Harry leaned a little to the right, their cocks would be aligned.

“Come get cleaned up, baby.” Louis says instead, leaning to kiss Harry once on the lips, just a peck that leaves Harry pouting for more, staying put even when Louis tugs on his hand in the direction of the shower.

Harry eventually let’s him and they both enter the glass case of the shower, the spray of the water running down their tense muscles. Harry is disappointed that they don’t even kiss; Louis goes straight for the soap, lathering Harry’s body from head to toe. He does get a little hard at the touch of Louis’ fingers, but Louis only smirks, hands Harry the bar of soap while he fetches the bottle of shampoo, spurts some into his palm and works it through Harry’s curls.

Harry, of course, takes this time to tease. He runs his hands over Louis’ body, even fists Louis’ cock in his hand which causes Louis to suck in a breath and shuffle in closer to him. He rests his head on Harry’s chest as Harry works his hands over Louis’ lower back, soap suds falling down their bodies and disappearing down the drain with dried sweat and come.

Louis is breathing deep into Harry’s collarbone, body pliant except for his fingers which is drawing small circles into his hips. Harry can feel Louis’ hardening on his thigh, but he ignores it, nudging Louis with his shoulder and he lifts his head, peering back at Harry with his pupils blown.

Harry only parts from Louis barely, just long enough to fetch the bottle of shampoo and pours some into his hands, smoothing over the soap in Louis’ hair.

A sigh escapes Louis’ lips, his eyes fluttering and Harry’s soapy hands drop to his cheeks, holding Louis’ face in his hands and leans into him to kiss him. Their lips touch, soapy water mingling in as they leave open mouthed kisses to each other’s lips, tongues touching while the water beats down on them, leaving their skin raw and red.

They kiss for a while longer, both obviously hard and Harry smooths his fingertips over Louis’ hips, gently grinding and circling their hips, cocks brushing.

Louis moans instantly in his mouth, his hands coming up to run through Harry’s soaked curls. He takes Harry’s bottom lip in between his teeth, bites hard and when Harry makes a sound at the back of his throat, Louis pulls away.

“We should get out before we wrinkle.” he says and Harry knows that it’s meant to come off as a quip, but there is something softer underlining there. Louis’ eyes are dark and Harry nods, turns the water off and they shiver a little as they stay standing in the shower.

Eventually, Harry is the one that pulls on Louis’ hand, tugging them both out of the shower. They both grab towels, wrap them around their waist and exits bathroom. The scent of sweat, sex and come is still in the air and Harry pushes his wet hair away from his face, eyes Louis curiously as the older boy crosses the room to the closet. He blinks as Louis turns back with a fresh pair of sheets, eyeing Harry and they both silently strip the bed, tossing the dirty come covered sheets and duvet over the end of the seating chair that sits at the corner of the room.

Once they finished spreading the fresh sheet onto the bed, Harry moves for his suitcase for his clothes, but Louis grips him firmly on his wrist to stop him.

Harry turns with a furrow of his brow, but Louis is chewing on his lip, touching the bites low on Harry’s waist just over the towel. Harry looks down at him curiously, tilts his head slightly to the side and Louis licks his lips. He touches over the top of Harry’s towel, fingers moving against the fabric so he could untie it, towel falling around Harry’s lean body and pooling around their ankles.

Shivering from the contact of the cool air, Harry grips Louis’ bicep, cock still hard from the shower and Louis runs a finger down the underside. Breath catching in his throat, Harry’s eyelids flutter at the strip of warmth down his cock and over his balls.

“You were so good last night.” Louis says, cutting into the silence. The heavy pant of Harry’s breathing is the only thing that could be heard and he reaches out for Louis’ waist, untying his own towel until nothing was separating them, Louis once again naked in front of him. His own cock was swollen and red at the tip, in need of some attention and Harry was just about ready to fall to his knees and take all of Louis in his mouth again, even if his jaw still hurts from last night.

“You looked so good. Body so responsive to me,” Louis bites on his bottom lip, still not looking Harry in the eyes even when Harry grips his hips harder and pulls Louis in close to him until they are breathing the same air.

Louis is shying away from him and Harry knows it, sees the difference from last night, how there is a blush dusting over his cheeks, the way he still hasn’t met Harry’s eyes and the way he is still drawing tentative circles close to his cock, but not in a teasing manner, instead more nervous.

"When we first got each other off on Skype, I thought about you a lot. I thought about your cock. I would finger myself for hours, just thinking about how you'd be inside me, how you'd fit." Louis grips the base of Harry's dick, rolls his thumb over the tip, feels Harry twitch in his palm.

Harry groans, expands to full hardness from Louis' words. His hands lower on the older boy's hips, wrapping around his waist to find the soft skin of his arse, kneading the cheeks apart. Louis unravels underneath the pressure of his hands, letting out a small whimper and he presses his forehead to Harry's shoulder while Harry could feel the thickness of his cock against him.

Lifting Louis' head out of his shoulder, Harry's mouth went in search of Louis', nipping at his pink lips and peppering bruising kisses down his neck. Louis tilts his head back, eyes closed and lips parted and body going limp in Harry's strong arms.

"Seeing you like that last night," Louis shakily breathes out, gliding his fist down Harry's length. "Made me want to know what it's like." His eyes almost meet Harry's hesitantly, blue eyes bright. It makes Louis look younger, far too innocent, but maybe that was what Louis was going for.

Harry is hyper aware of the fact that he is looking at Louis with hooded eyes, cheeks, neck and chest flushed. He spreads Louis' cheeks apart with his hands again, Louis sucking in a breath this time and meeting his eyes more dangerously.

Louis wants Harry to fuck him. Harry's so hard just by the thought of it and Louis must catch on from the way he is looking at him now, all controlled and careful, unlike just moments before. His back straightened and the grip on his cock tightens, holds and gently squeezes and Harry doesn't fight the moan that escapes him.

Louis leans in close, bites at Harry's jaw and finds his ear, lips brushing. "So, are you going to fuck me? Answer me, babe."

Harry can't even think, not when Louis' hand is still on his dick and circling his fingers over his slit and down the length to his balls. He heaves out one long breath, fights for words and ends up nodding. “Wanna fuck you so good,” he breathes out effortlessly and the way Louis looks at him then, how his eyes turn dark as a stormy sea, its as if all of Harry’s nerves are on fire.

He pushes back on Harry’s chest and the back of Harry’s knees hit the bed, the younger boy buckling his legs and falling a little clumsily onto the cheap hotel sheets.

The stale scent of detergent is fresh in his nostrils, Harry breathing in so deep that he feels a little lightheaded and he sinks back so that his back is pressed to the headboard. He has no time to recover though, not when Louis crawls up the end of the bed and drapes himself over Harry’s lap, straddling with his knees on either side of Harry’s hips.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, leans forward to press their chests together, but sure to avoid their cocks brushing which drives Harry absolutely insane. He needs that contact, needs Louis, but the older boy wants Harry to fuck him and that’s so amazing, Harry can barely believe this is happening, let alone happening for a second time. He’s going to have sex with Louis for the second time in the span of less than twenty four hours, _fuck_.

He starts by kissing Harry’s lips and they kiss hard, but less bruising than last night. It makes Harry’s lips tingle, but there is something about the way Louis is kissing him that is almost gentle.

Harry drops his hands down to the curve of Louis’ lower back, tracing his spine to cup his arse in the palm of both of his hands again. Lips disconnecting, Harry licks at Louis’ jaw, the older boy sighing lovingly and rocking his hips involuntarily.

“Do you want me to...?” Harry trails off, his fingers finding Louis’ crack and tracing the strip until the tip of his index finger circles the ring of Louis’ rim.

In response, Louis sucks in a sharp breath, nodding a bit frantically. “Yeah,” he manages to get out, licking his lips and he leaves another kiss onto Harry’s mouth. Leaning back, he lifts himself out of Harry’s lap, reaches over to the night table for the lube and into Harry’s suitcase for another condom.

Harry breathes in deep, prepares and attempts to steady his frantically beating heart, but to no prevail. He actually thinks his chest is going to explode at this rate and will spill onto the bed sheets before they are dirtied with Louis’ come and their sweat. All he can think is he’s going to _fuck_ Louis, he is going to be _inside_ Louis, he is going to _make Louis come_ with his _dick_ and that’s so fucking amazing.

Louis returns, pressing his lips together, lube and condom in each of his hands. There is a pretty blush to his cheeks and Harry marvels in it, beckons Louis forward with his hand. He does, Louis straddles Harry’s hips once more, places both the lube and condom onto the bed and leans in to kiss him again, their lips soft and brushing.

But then Louis is grasping Harry’s hands, guiding them to his hips and down his back to his arse.

“Open me up.” he says against Harry’s lips and Harry nods almost instantly, a hand leaving Louis’ warm skin to find the bottle beside him.

He tries to steady his breathing, tries to not let his hands shake as he squirts some of the cold gel onto his fingers. Louis must notice though, he starts kissing at Harry’s forehead, runs his hands through Harry’s curls and massages the scalp with delicate fingertips.

Louis spreads his legs a little wider when the back of Harry’s hand nudges in between his thighs. He sits up a bit, exposing the bruised skin of his neck as he waits, damp hair falling over his forehead and hands flat on Harry’s chest. Harry circles Louis’ rim once, twice and a third time until he is rocking against Harry’s hand, biting on his lip.

“ _Fucking_ \--” Louis starts, brows furrowing in frustration, but Harry is already pushing one slicked finger past the ring and Louis makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat. His breathing had become steadily heavier, chest heaving and Harry stares in awe, moves his finger while Louis’ clenches around him.

“ _God_ , stop being shy and _touch me_.” he pants above him, rocking back onto Harry’s hand and Harry nods, slips his finger out just to replace it with another digit.

Louis is pliant, back arching slightly and he looks so good, Harry thinks, even when he whimpers a little as Harry stretches him, scissors his fingers. The older boy’s arms are shaking, his nails digging into the pale skin of Harry’s chest and the head of Louis’ cock is bobbing against his stomach, a bead of precum sliding down the shaft.

He fucks down onto Harry’s fingers, groans when the tips brush against his prostate and Harry will do anything to see Louis come apart like this any chance he can get. Harry would finger fuck Louis forever, he doesn’t even care. His hand brushes against Harry’s erection, Louis’ fumbling a little before gripping his cock, jerking him off a little frantically.

Harry scissors him a little more before starting to fuck him on three fingers, Louis’ body tensing for a moment. He lets out a moan, head falling and fringe falling in front of his eyes. With his free hand, Harry pushes the locks away and Louis stares up at him, pupils so dilated with arousal and then his eyes go wide and he is gasping, but Harry finger fucks him relentlessly, knowing he is hitting his sweet spot and god, Louis is just as responsive.

“Right _there_ , _yes_ , oh my _god_ ,” Louis throws his head back, closes his eyes and circles his hips around Harry’s fingers while he fingers him.

He jabs at Louis prostate for a little while before pulling out, holding Louis’ hips hard and Harry knows his eyes are just as blown out. “ _Lou,_ ” is all he says before Louis groans, grabs the condom and rips it open impatiently with his sharp teeth.

Louis’ hasn’t let go of Harry’s cock yet and Harry is still so hard it’s starting to hurt, but Louis gives him a few more tugs before rolling the condom on, his hands slippery with lube.

Harry watches as Louis licks his lips, raises his hips a little and aligned the tip of Harry’s dick to his hole. The younger boy holds his breath, watches with too wide eyes and catches Louis gaze only once -- his eyes are lidded and his lips are parted and there is a sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest -- and then Louis is sinking down onto him with a hiss.

And it feels so good, that’s the thing. Harry doesn’t know how Louis can do it, fuck someone -- fuck him -- when there was just too hot skin and too tight _everything_. Louis is clenching around him as he sinks down to the hilt until he his sitting in Harry’s lap and he lets out a sigh, like he likes being full. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, pulls him in close and down to crash their mouths together in a messy kiss.

That’s when Louis starts moving, rocking his hips while his tongue works on licking into Harry’s mouth. And then he starts fucking _bouncing_ and Harry can’t even fucking _breathe_ anymore.

All of his breath is sucked out of him and all he can breathe in is Louis’ spicy shampoo and the harsh scent of the clean sheets and sweat and sex and the flavored fucking strawberry lube he bought for this occasion.

Louis can’t seem to take it though; his mouth goes slack once Harry fucks up into him, gasps a little and grabs Harry’s hair and pulls hard. His cock must be getting some amazing fucking friction, being closed off between both of the boys’ stomachs. More precum dribbles out and Harry feels the hot wetness on his tummy, smearing against Louis’ as he grinds.

“Fuck,” Louis swears and pushes himself out of Harry’s neck, leans back so his hands are on Harry’s knees, relishes in the feeling of Harry fucking gently up into him as Louis circles downward. “You feel so good, you’re so good, letting me fuck you like this.”

Harry’s stomach coils with white hot heat, a tightening in the pit of his belly and he know’s he’s so close and god, Louis is so tight, fluttering around his cock.

“Lou, I’m not gonna--”

“Fuck me, fuck into me, god, you feel so good.” Louis pants out quickly, holds onto Harry’s thighs, but doesn’t stop grinding, he doesn’t stop circling his hips. Harry knows he is looking for his spot just as Harry had done with his big fingers, to apply pressure until he is writhing.

Harry licks his lips though and sits up a little, holds Louis small waist firmly -- and then he fucks up. Louis goes still, his arms reaching out to hold onto Harry’s shoulders instead while Harry fucks him, the slap of skin on skin overpowering the sound of their breathing and Louis’ swears.

Louis’ nails dig into the pale flesh of Harry’s back, burning all the way down to his cock and leaves moon shaped crests. He fucks up hard, doesn’t stop and when Louis jerks a little, he knows Harry has found what Louis needs so badly.

He lets out a string of incoherent ‘don’t stop’s and Harry doesn’t, rams his prostate over again until Louis is coming in between their skin with a high moan, Harry following two thrusts after.

They ride out their orgasms, clutching onto each other so tightly there will surely be more marks of remembrance. By the time Harry slows and slips out of him, the older boy’s sticky come is already drying on his stomach. Louis is still sitting up in Harry’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck and breathing in Harry’s hair.

Harry’s throat is dry and on fire, but he just fucked Louis into oblivion.

Louis picks himself out of Harry’s neck a few minutes later, his lips finding Harry’s and they kiss lazily for a few beats. “I always knew you were going to be a good fuck.” Louis says and he is smiling against Harry’s lips.

Harry pulls back, swollen bottom lip poking out in a pout. “ _Heeeeeeeey_. Was this your plan all along? To seduce me?”

“Of course. The second I saw those curls, I knew you needed to be mine.” he reaches out, wraps a dark curl around his finger and toys with the strand, a small smirk on his mouth.

Harry kisses him until he is giggling and Louis is pushing at his chest to stop him.

“Jesus, Haz, now we have to shower _again_.”

“This isn’t my fault!”

“Yes, it is, now get in the shower with me, you big baby.”

Harry does.

(They both get hard again though and they fuck into Louis’ fist as he wraps a hand around both of their cocks. Best shower ever, Harry thinks.)

They don’t bother redressing the bed, it’s a waste (or at least that’s what Louis says. Harry just thinks he is a little lazy). They leave the hotel hand in hand and Louis likes to brush his thumb over the top of Harry’s hand as he drives. They decide halfway to Louis’ mum’s flat that it’s too late and they should really get Harry to the airport.

So, they do. Louis turns the car around and Harry teases him until Louis is pinching his nipples and Harry is giggling uncontrollably. Somewhere along the way, Harry decides it’s a good idea to give Louis a handjob. He does and Louis almost crashes the car.

It’s a success though, but it’s an awfully good thing there are sanitation wipes in the glove compartment.

They pull into a McDonald’s drive thru just to get something in their stomachs before finally arriving to the airport two hours before Harry’s flight. Which is a good thing considering they thought with the amount of time they spent in the shower cleaning up that afternoon and with the fuck ton of food they ordered, they were too anxious that Harry was going to miss his flight.

He didn’t though, but they kind of wished he could’ve.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part, more that the last times because Louis couldn’t go past the gate and Harry had to wait by himself until boarding. They cry (of course they do) and Louis kisses him a lot, holds Harry’s face in his palms until their salty tears are mingling and their faces are so wet and blotched red.

Louis picks himself out of Harry’s grasp first and Harry thinks he knows why; that Harry wouldn’t let go of him and if Louis didn’t step back now, it would just make things harder.

Harry steps back toward security, but stops, kisses Louis a final time (this time lingering and too gentle) and wheels in his baggage toward home.

He immediately texts Louis though right after while he waits at the gate in his seat. They cry some more, explaining how much they’ll miss each other and how Harry’s stay was perfect and how it was a first time that couldn’t have been more special.

Harry even texts Niall, Cara and Barbara in a group chat, telling them absolutely everything because it just couldn’t wait. (Which they all give him shit for when he gets back. They literally head to his house, Gemma lets them in and lets them wait in his bedroom until he gets back. When he does, Harry is tackled at full force to the ground. He protests, saying his bum is fucking killing him and that Louis’ cock should be worshiped. Niall laughs so hard, everyone thinks he might piss himself. He almost does.

And when he gets online later that night, Liam, Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne are fucking _bombarding_ him with questions. The girls can’t believe they actually fucked and Liam is so genuinely happy, Harry feels so loved it hurts.)

And then he is boarding, telling Louis he will talk to him when he gets back and Louis sends him a whole fuck ton of kissing emojis. Harry’s blushing the whole ten hour flight, scrolling through the pictures on his phone of him and Louis sprawled out on his sofa. He still can’t believe the past three years, how much their relationship progressed and it’s so amazing.

He touches his fingers to one of the bruises on his neck, applies pressure and feels the dull ache.

That’s how he knows it’s real, and it’s such a nice reminder of what he has because although he never meant to fall in love with Louis, he had anyway.

He doesn’t regret it.

And Harry thinks he's got his whole life in place.

Even months later, there are bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and there's a kink in his neck from the uncomfortable seats of the airplane.

It’s all worth it though, because the greatest part is that there's also a boy past the gates waiting for him.

(A boy -- _his_ boy, that will kiss him on Harry's mouth when they meet again for the first time in months.

A boy who will wrap his arms around his waist in the middle of the airport, rushing crowds on all sides of them, but Louis would pretend that it's just them and it doesn’t take much to pretend that at all.

"I missed you," Louis would murmur into Harry's chest and Harry would smile, kiss Louis' temple before giving another lingering kiss on his lips that makes them both light headed.

They would laugh far too loudly as they race to baggage claim, Harry would lose not only because of the massive rucksack on his back, but because Louis had always been this ball of energy.

Always been the light of his life, really, as cheesy as it sounds.

He would also lose because he's too polite and would give everyone Louis ran rudely into a personal apology on his behalf.

People would stare, but they won't care and Louis would make faces and make Harry laugh until his stomach hurts. Louis would kiss him to quiet him down.

It won't work though.

Louis would insist he carry some of Harry's luggage, but Harry would see past the politeness and decline with a smile. He will tell him to stick to driving, and Louis would agree that he can do just that.

The drive to Louis' mum's flat would consist of kissing at stop lights and Louis' driving with one hand and the other on Harry's thigh.

He would get reckless every now and again, slip his hand in between Harry's legs to stroke his cock. Harry would get so hard that Louis would need to pull over and he would suck Harry off in a Tesco's parking lot just down the block from the house.

Harry would feel bad for dirtying Jay's car, but Louis would kiss his insecurities away, bruise his lips and say its worth it.

Harry would silently agree, but promises to return the favor later.

When they finally get to the flat, Jay would note they should have been back sooner. Louis would retaliate with the excuse of traffic and Harry would pretend to stay out of the conversation, cheeks stained pink as he sets all of his suitcases in Louis' room.

At dinner, Jay would jokingly complain that Louis is twenty two and still a full fledged mama’s boy, but then kiss her son embarrassingly on his reddened cheeks. Harry would pause his conversation with Lottie and Felicite to sneak a glance and smile at his boy. Phoebe, Daisy and Georgia would argue from across the table about something that they can’t seem to catch on to, Jay shaking her head and rocking Ernest in her lap as she tries to spoon feed him every now and again. Harry would gush about wanting to hold Doris and he would get his way shortly after, holding her close and fixing the tiny little clip on her head, smooth out the pink tutu on her waist.

Louis would catch his gaze, lips together, but fond in his eyes and Harry would blush furiously.

It would be a family dinner with lots of shouting and declarations of love and Harry would feel like he is at home despite being half across the world.

After dinner, Harry would offer to clean up. Jay would decline, but Harry would do it anyway, stacking plates in the sink and soap suds sticking far up his forearms. He would engage in conversation with Jay, she would ask him about university, his family and Niall and Harry would tell her everything. Louis would be too busy play fighting with the girls in the living room, laughter ringing throughout the warm remains of the house.

Later when Dan arrives at the house, Louis would slip away from the girls, would bracket Harry’s body from behind, lean in close to his ear and leave a single kiss at the hollow of his neck before sidestepping away as Jay returns. He’ll start drying the dishes that Harry already washed, placing them back in the cabinets where they belong. Harry’s eyes would narrow when Louis asks Jay if he could talk to her privately later. She’ll accept with a furrow of her brow, catching Harry’s eye, but the boy would look away, cleaning up the last of the dishes.

A few hours later, the girls would be upstairs and Dan would be playing with Ernest and Doris in the living room, a cartoon blaring loudly in the background. Jay would lightly touch Louis’ shoulder when she’s ready and Louis would grab Harry gently by the elbow. They would sit around the table, Louis clutching Harry’s hand under the table.

Harry would have no idea what is happening, he would glance from Jay’s concerned face to Louis’ as he lets out a curious sigh. He would clutch Louis’ hand tighter, anxious of the unknown.

“There’s something that I wanted to tell you,” Louis would say, looking at his mother and Jay would look back, head tilted slightly.

And then Louis would bite back on his bottom lip, turn to Harry and Harry would turn back. There would be a smile tugging at the corners of Louis’ mouth, a blush to his cheeks and he would bring their interlaced hands closer to his chest. Harry’s breath would catch in his throat, he would chew on his lip and forget for a moment that Louis’ mother in sitting across the table from them.

“I know,” is what she would say and she would smile at the two of them, both boys turning to her with light and gentle smiles on their mouths. Jay would reach her arm across the table for Harry’s hand and he would let her take his, both her palms pressed warmly into his skin. “Welcome to the family, Harry.”

Her voice would be soft and Harry would feel like the world would come into place like puzzle pieces and that he doesn’t have to hide anything anymore.

There wouldn’t be anymore questions asked, Louis would beam at him and lean in close so that his lips brush Harry’s jaw. He would kiss him there before burying his face in Harry’s shoulder, sighing in relief and Jay would let go of Harry’s hand.

She would get up from her seat, across the table and Harry would let go of Louis’ hand so Jay can hug her son tightly in her arms. Harry would look away from their private moment, pretend he doesn’t hear the whispers that are exchanged, the muffled “I love him.” that leaves Louis’ lips.

Harry would be so overwhelmed with love and devotion that he would stand up to hug Jay, but she would already be half way there.

They would part after that and Louis would no longer hold back, catching Harry’s hand in his and holding on tightly, lean that much more into him and Harry will have a feeling deep within the confines of his chest that almost feels like floating.

Everything would seem so perfect.

Dan would offer to take the girls out to the movies a few hours later and Jay would say she would tag along, catching the boys’ gazes. She would smile and Louis would smile back while Harry blushes furiously.

A half hour later, the girls stop begging for Harry and Louis to go with them. Jay would warn Louis to keep a close eye on Doris and Ernest after she would put them to sleep and Harry would reassure her that they will be fine. Both Harry and Louis would wave goodbye from the doorway as they pull out from the driveway.

They would stay like that, soaking in the moonlight and summer air until Louis presses a hand to Harry’s lower back. Harry would gaze down at him and Louis would look back up with glassy eyes, lazy smile.

Louis would lead them up the stairs and into his room, press Harry’s back to the wood of the door and they would kiss until they’re both hard and their lips are bruised and they are far too out of breath.

Harry would be scared that the twins would wake while Louis works on biting into his neck, hands slipping underneath his tee shirt. Louis would whisper that they’ll be fine if they’re not too loud, break away from Harry to pull their shirts off and press the flesh of their heated chests together.

Louis will manage to convince him a few minutes later with a few tugs on his cock, hand down the front of Harry’s pants.

That night would be the first night Harry eats Louis out, let’s him ride his face while Louis bites down on one of Harry’s scarves to keep himself quiet. It won’t work, wrecked moans would fall from his mouth and he would come untouched, just by Harry working his mouth around his rim.

Harry would be so hard, the tip of his cock purple and would beg Louis to fuck him even if he is over sensitive. Louis would do it anyway and it would be the first time they fuck bareback. Louis would come first but ride out his orgasm, angling just right against Harry’s prostate which leaves him gasping into Louis’ pillow. Harry would come hard on the bed sheets with a whine and Louis would have to give him another blowjob because he would still be hard right after.

The sound of the twins crying would interrupt “much needed cuddle time” and Louis would put on pants to go check up on his siblings. Harry would smile hazily up at the ceiling with a hand on his come covered stomach. He would shower and dress himself, Louis would come back, pouting at the realization of what Harry had done. Harry would laugh and Louis would punch him lightly in the stomach. They’ll make up with gentle kisses, then Louis would shower himself.

When Louis is dressed, they’ll light candles in his room to rid the scent of sex. They’ll strip the bed and just as they finish putting the bed sheets into the wash, Dan, Jay and the girls would come home.

Jay would smile, double check on the twins even if Louis insists that they are fine. It would be Harry’s and Louis’ job to put the girls’ to bed and another hour later, the whole house is bidding one another goodnight.

The wash would be done and they’ll redress the bed. Harry and Louis would crawl underneath the warm duvet and wrap themselves in each other’s arms, talk and kiss into the early morning. Louis will complain when Jay wakes them up for breakfast the next morning and he’ll bury his face into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry would smile because he has it all.)

It surely isn’t easy. Distance sucks a whole lot, but Harry is willing to go that extra mile as long as Louis is too.

And it hasn’t stopped, not after three years of plane tickets and too long months and desperate handjobs.

Harry assumes this is what love feels like. Louis would agree.

And that’s pretty much all that matters, basically, because they’re trying. 

**the end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I still have to write the next chapter of 'my sweet affliction' but this was something special that couldn't wait. Hope you all enjoyed :) 
> 
> You can reach me on my [tumblr.](http://rowenaclaws.tumblr.com)


End file.
